Pretend
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Awalnya Sasuke nembak Sakura hanya karena ia kalah taruhan dengan Naruto. Tapi demi Tuhan, Sakura itu mantan pacarnya/ "Aku bisa saja berpura-pura mencintai seseorang ketika tidak mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mencintai ketika aku mencintaimu."/SasuSaku. Chap 6 up!
1. chapter 1

**Pretend**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

Lemparan terakhir bola yang dilontarkan Naruto berhasil membobol ring nya. Bocah pirang itu berteriak bangga ketika lawannya dengan wajah lemas terduduk tak berdaya di lapangan basket sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"Lihat, kau tidak bisa meremehkanku kan?" Dengan senyum persegi yang kelewat percaya diri, Naruto menunjuk dirinya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, mulai berdiri dan menepi. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu sore, dan bodohnya ia menerima tawaran Naruto untuk bermain basket hanya berdua.

"Jadi... kau tak lupa dengan taruhan kita kan?" Ada nada memancing dari kalimatnya barusan.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu tengah membuat jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat. Oh sial, taruhannya itu... benar-benar memuakkan. Ia yakin sekali akan menang tadi, maka dengan senang hati mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" Si pirang mengulang.

"Bisa diganti dengan yang lain?" Pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya, mengerutkan kening ragu-ragu. "Lagi pula permintaanmu itu aneh, kau menyuruhku nembak Sakura jika kau menang, sementara aku hanya mengajukan traktiran ramen selama seminggu jika aku yang menang, itu tidak adil."

"Salahmu sendiri yang mengiyakan." Naruto meniup poni rambutnya yang mengenai dahi. "Ah... pengecut sekali kau ini. Plin-plan juga, kau tadi kan sudah mengiyakan taruhan ini, dan sekarang minta diganti-"

"Oke, oke, oke." Tak tahan dengan celoteh Naruto yang membuat kepalanya mendadak pening, ia tak lagi mau berdebat. Taruhannya bisa difikirkan nanti. Yang jelas saat ini, ia ingin pulang, rasa lelah seolah menggerogoti pesendian kakinya dan membuat nya nyaris goyah.

Naruto menahan tawa, sementara teman dekatnya itu sudah menjauh, nyaris hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, melangkah ragu-ragu memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Ia berhenti sejenak di dekat sebuah lemari paling ujung, nyaris memutar tubuh untuk kembali keluar jika saja Naruto tak berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ayo lakukan!" Senyum jahilnya mengembang lantaran melihat si gadis Haruno tengah duduk di salah satu bangku, sementara itu ekspresi Sasuke begitu menggelikan. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Dasar pengecut."

Sesuatu rasanya menggumpal di dadanya, benci sekali ketika Naruto menyebutnya pengecut. Dan kenapa bocah pirang itu mengikutinya sampai kesini? Dengan begitu kan ia tidak bisa mengajak Sakura untuk bersengkokol dan membodohi Naruto.

"Ayo..."

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" Uchiha mendengus. "Baik, akan ku lakukan." Berpura-pura terlihat biasa saja ternyata sulit. Nyatanya jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak ketakutan ketika langkah-langkah kakinya membawanya untuk semakin mendekati si gadis Haruno.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum puas, setengahnya ia malah ingin tertawa lepas.

Saat Sasuke sampai di dekat si gadis, ia seolah tak dihiraukan, atau gadis itu memang terlalu sibuk membaca buku di tangannya. Ya Tuhan... ini akan menjadi hal yang paling buruk, apalagi Sakura kan mantan pacarnya. Malu sekali rasanya jika hari ini ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan untuk berhubungan lagi dengan gadis ini.

"Mmm... kau sedang membaca." Kikuk sekali ternyata memulai pembicaraan. Ia seolah memulai segalanya dari awal. Dan... apa yang ia katakan barusan? Oh yang benar saja, Sakura jelas-jelas sedang membaca, tidak sedang mencuci piring, bodoh.

Yang ditanya mendongakkan kepala, mengerutkan kening ketika orang yang sudah lebih dari setahun tak pernah lagi bicara dengannya mendadak muncul di sini dengan senyum yang seolah tak ada habisnya. "Y-ya."

"Oh... novel? Novel apa itu?" Tak tahan rasanya, ia ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Bukan, ini buku biologi. Aku ada ulangan harian sebentar lagi."

"Oh..." kakinya terasa gemetaran, apa iya indera yang satu itu tak akan kuat menahanbya barang 5 menit lagi?

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh? Aku..." ia memandang berkeliling, dan tak lagi mendapati Naruto di tempatnya yang tadi. "Tentu saja... membaca buku, kalau tidak begitu, apalagi?" Kacau... ia bahkan tak bisa menata kata-katanya dengan baik.

"Kau suka novel?" Gadis itu mulai mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Suka novel? Itu pasti terdengar aneh, karena jelas-jelas Sakura juga tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke paling anti membaca hal-hal yang berbau fiksi. "Oh...ti-tidak." Kenapa ia jadi gagap begini sih.

"Lalu?"

Kenapa banyak sekali sih pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis ini? Ribet kan jadinya. "Oh... aku... mmm... hanya mencoba mencari bacaan yang bagus."

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Kusarankan baca saja buku sejarah, itu bagus untuk pengetahuan."

"Oh..." terus saja ber-oh, seolah tak ada kata lain yang lebih baik dari 'oh'. Demi Tuhan, otaknya seolah kehilangan kata-kata, dan kenyataannya tak semudah yang ia fikirkan sejak menerima taruhan dari Naruto kemarin.

Tak ada yang mulai bicara lagi, mereka berdua diam dengan kecanggungan yang seolah menggerogoti tenggorokan. Dan beruntungnya, bel tanda masuk berbunyi tepat waktu. Baru kali ini Sasuke bernafas lega ketika mendengar bel tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya masuk, aku harus pergi." Sakura mulai bangkit dari kursinya, menutup buku dan berjalan meninggalkan si pemuda.

"Hei... Sakura." Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti soal keberaniannya melontarkan nama si gadis, tapi... sepertinya ia tak punya cara lain.

Haruno muda itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Usai sekolah kau tidak ada acara kan?" Apa-apaan ini? Ya Tuhan... kenapa ia benar-benar menyanggupi permintaan Naruto yang super sialan itu.

"Tidak, ada apa?" Dahi Sakura yang lebar tampak mengerut karena heran, dan itu terlihat... imut.

Ah... kenapa juga fikiran aneh itu merasuk ke dalam otaknya yang sudah hampir lelah dengan drama kacangan ini. "Aku... mmm... kau mau pulang bersama ku."

Gadis itu tersenyum, dan Sasuke bahkan tak yakin mendapat anggukan atau gelengan. Yang ia tahu, Haruno Sakura sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dari 2 menit yang lalu, sementara dirinya berdiri dengan rasa bodoh yang seolah sudah dalam tahap akut.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Ia menatap ke sekeliling. Mengetahui fakta bahwa sejak tadi, ada banyak anak yang memperhatikan ulahnya. "Astaga... apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?"

.

.

Dan... di sinilah dirinya.

Berjalan bersama Sakura melewati jalanan setapak. Daun-daun maple berserakan, nyaris memenuhi tiap inci dari paving yang mereka lewati. Sebagiannya lagi meliuk-liuk tertiup angin musim gugur.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang bersama?" Sejujurnya Sakura sendiri bingung, setan apa yang tengah merasuki pemuda yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin itu. Sasuke kan tidak pernah seperti ini, waktu mereka menjalin hubungan setahun yang lalu saja pemuda itu bahkan nyaris tak pernah tersenyum.

Pertanyaannya selalu saja membuatnya bingung, dan tidak ada cara lain kecuali berbohong. "Ingin saja." Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mobil-mobil dan angkutan umum yang tak jauh dari jalanan yang dilaluinya. Katakan sekarang tidak ya?

"Sasuke..."

Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya, mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura dan berharap agar gadis itu tak terus-terusan menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mendadak diam, menatap ujung sepatunya dengan perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri tak paham. "Mmm... tidak jadi." Ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa hari ini akan terulang lagi.

Aneh sekali sih si Sakura ini? Tapi... gadis ini tampaknya tak secanggung dulu. Ia malas melakukan kegiatan tak berguna ini, harusnya ia pergi bersama Kiba dan Gaara untuk bermain basket, tidak terjebak dalam konsekuensi gila yang diciptakan si otak udang itu. Beberapa kali menghela nafas, berpura-pura tengah berjalan sendirian, sementara menata mentalnya untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. Bagaimana jika Sakura menolaknya? Bukankah itu akan memalukan sekali?

Kaki mereka tetap menapak, hingga tanpa sadar sudah sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Sudah sampai." Sasuke berucap pelan, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat karena gugup. Bukannya ia masih menyimpan rasa pada Sakura atau bagaimana, ia hanya tak siap. Dan rasanya lebih menakutkan daripada harus berpidato di depan seluruh murid di sekolah.

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum. "Mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak." Ya... seharusnya kan memang begitu, tapi entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa bersalah ketika lawan bicaranya agak tak nyaman dengan jawabannya. "Mmm... Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Mmm...itu, maksudku..." seolah ada sepotong daging yang menyumpal tenggorokannya, ditambah rasa panas karena gugup yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit untuk berfikir dengan jernih.

"Kenapa?"

"Mau jadi... pacarku?" Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah si gadis Haruno. Mendapati lawan bicaranya tampak begitu terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan, ya sama... ia sendiri juga terkejut dengan kalimat itu.

Yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu hanyalah rasa malu yang bercampur dengan kekonyolan. Ketika awal nembak Sakura dulu ia memiliki keberanian yang lebih baik, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kakinya sudah gemetaran, ingin lari dari tempat itu secepat yang bisa ia lakukan.

Dalam hati ada banyak hal yang ia takutkan, dan salah satunya adalah mendapat penolakan dari Sakura. Oh ayolah... selama ini ia bahkan tak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun, hanya saja semenjak Karin, mantan terakhirnya meninggalkannya tanpa sebab, ia mulai malas untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun.

Dan... ketika gadis di hadapannya mulai mengangguk, belenggu mendebarkan yang semula melilit tulang rusuknya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar tersenyum, puas sekali. Setelah ini Naruto pasti akan menanyakan apakah ia berhasil atau tidak. Karena mungkin saja Naruto memberikan taruhan tersebut karena ingin mempermalukannya, sebab berfikir bahwa Sakura pasti akan menolak Sasuke. Tapi... kenyataannya inilah yang terjadi. Good job Sasuke, dia memuji dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Setengah bangga dengan hasilnya, meskipun ya... masalah hubungan ini bisa diakhiri kapan saja.

.

.

Entah siapa yang mulai menyebarkannya, tahu-tahu pagi berikutnya, kabar balikannya dengan Sakura sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Seolah-olah tiap dinding sekolahnya memiliki telinga dan mampu menyebarkan gosip terkecil sekalipun.

"Jadi benar ya? Kau nembak Sakura?" Sai menghentikan kunyahan ramennya hanya untuk bertanya demikian.

Sasuke malas untuk menanggapi, sudah cukup kesialan yang disebabkan Naruto, dan ia tak ingin terlibat masalah apapun.

Sementara itu, Kiba dan Gaara hanya menyimpan tanya tak terucap yang terekspose jelas dari gurat-gurat halus otot wajah mereka.

Suasana kantin cukup ramai siang itu, dan Sasuke hanya ingin teman-temannya berpura-pura menutup telinga seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Lalu... kenapa dulu kau meninggalkannya demi si jalang Karin itu?" Gaara tak bisa lagi menahan rasa herannya.

Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya, padahal beberapa menit lalu perutnya begitu keroncongan minta diisi, dan ramen yang kelihatan lezat itu membuatnya tergoda. Namun entah kenapa lambungnya mendadak terasa penuh, kenyang dengan pertanyaan mengerikan teman-temannya. Iris sehitam eboni itu menatap ke bangku paling ujung, di mana si Uzumaki duduk dengan mati-matian menahan tawa. "Si brengsek itu yang memulai masalah ini."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Kiba sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ekspresi dua temannya itu begitu berlawanan.

"Kau tanya sendiri padanya." Uchiha memutar bola matanya sebal, dan menyeret kursinya agar bisa melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Terserah saja apa yang akan dijelaskan Naruto pada yang lainnya, ia muak dengan tingkah menyebalkannya. Lagi pula... kenapa malah Naruto yang senang ia jadian dengan Sakura? Harusnya kan pemuda itu merasa malu sendiri karena tak berhasil mempermalukannya?

Apapun itu... ia tak peduli, jalan fikiran Naruto memang aneh.

.

.

Di saat-saat seperti ini rasanya ia ingin memiliki 2 tubuh, atau setidaknya memiliki kekuatan super untuk bisa berpindah tempat dalam satu kedipan. Tapi nyatanya, berkali-kali ia berharap itu menjadi nyata, faktanya ia masih duduk di jajaran bangku bioskop, dan di sampingnya, Sakura menangis heboh hingga menghabiskan satu kotak tisu hanya untuk mengelap air matanya. Oh ayolah... berlebihan sekali sih.

Sasuke hanya diam, berpura-pura menghayati jalan cerita dalam film membosankan yang sama sekali tak ia fahami itu. Pasti menyenangkan sekali pergi ke lapangan basket dan bermain bersama Gaara dan Kiba, tapi entah bagaimana ia malah mengiyakan ajakan Sakura yang menyebalkan ini, akhir-akhir ini otaknya seolah tengah dikuasai makhluk aneh, dan makhluk itu terus saja membuatnya menuruti permintaan orang lain tanpa peduli keinginannya sendiri.

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi, suaranya bahkan seperti mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar.

"Ya Tuhan... sudahlah... kenapa harus menangis sih?" Sasuke setengah kesal.

"Mereka... mereka akhirnya tidak bersama kan?" Wajahnya merah, dan air matanya begitu menyedihkan.

"Itu cuma fiksi tahu."

"Tetap saja, itu akhir yang mengerikan."

Sasuke hampir tertawa lepas, hebat benar sih tokoh dalam film itu. Aktingnya benar-benar luar biasa hingga bisa membuat gadis disampingnya menangis, bahkan jauh lebih keras dari yang terakhir kali ia tahu. "Lagi pula, jika itu nyata... Tuhan pasti punya alasan kenapa mereka tidak disatukan."

Seorang penonton yang duduk di depan mereka, menoleh ke belakang dengan lototan mata mengerikan. Sasuke langsung diam tak berkutik, andai saja orang itu tidak lebih tua darinya ia pasti akan menghabisinya.

"Dan asal kau tahu... masih ada banyak laki-laki di luar sana, wanita dalam film itu hanya harus mencari lagi yang lebih baik kan?" Ia berbisik pelan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening heran, tidak begitu faham apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. "Tapi... tidak diperlihatkan laki-laki lain dalam film itu, Sasu."

Persetan, mana ia peduli soal itu. Tapi entah bagaimana, Sakura malah tertawa pelan. Apanya yang lucu? "Sekarang kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali."

Pria itu terdiam, mengoreksi tiap kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Sembari menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan kebingungan yang mengunci tiap sel otaknya. Sepertinya... bukan kalimatnya yang lucu, tapi wajah gadis itu ketika tertawa. Tawanya begitu alami, wajah putihnya sampai kemerahan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ya Tuhan... apa-apaan ini? Ya... dia pasti hanya terlalu lama tak memperhatikan bagaimana wajah seorang gadis tengah tertawa, hingga merasa itu cukup lucu. Pasti hanya itu alasannya.

Tak ada yang dikatakannya lagi, membiarkan Sakura tetap sibuk dengan film yang terputar di layar. Sementara ia mengalihkan perhatian pada game di ponselnya.

.

.

Sasuke melempar buku tugas matematikanya ke arah wajah Naruto, bosan mendengar pemuda Uzumaki itu terus berceloteh, seperti beo gila saja.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Meski wajahnya bagai ditampar dengan keras, toh ia tak melakukan pembalasan.

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahku, dan mulut bodohmu itu benar-benar mengganggu." Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah kenapa Naruto malah memilih datang ke rumahnya dan berbicara panjang kali lebar tanpa ada habisnya, sementara tugasnya sendiri juga banyak.

Naruto mendengus. "Lagi pula lamban sekali kau ini, biasanya kau kan rajin. Apalagi kalau soal matematika."

"Memang kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Sudah."

"Kapan?" Rekor baru untuk Naruto yang biasanya begitu malas dengan kegiatan seperti itu. Atau... pemuda itu hanya berusaha membohonginya?

"Aku mengerjakannya usai sekolah tadi, kebetulan Kiba dan Sai mengajakku mengerjakan bersama." Ia membolak-balik soal matematika milik Sasuke yang baru diselesaikan sebagian.

"Pantas." Padahal awalnya ia kira Naruto belum mengerjakan apapun, ternyata ia ketinggalan satu langkah.

"Lagi pula kau kemana tadi?"

"Terjebak dalam konsekuensi gilamu." Sasuke berdiri dari kursi belajarnya, mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk merebut buku tugas matematikanya.

"Maksudmu?" Ada sejuta tanya di benak bocah pirang itu yang mendesak ingin dituntaskan.

Beberapa saat Uchiha hanya mengerjap, duduk kembali ke kursi belajar dengan perasaan tak nyaman. "Kau pura-pura tidak mengerti, atau... bagaimana sih."

Naruto mendengus. "Soal Sakura?"

Entahlah, Sasuke agak sebal saja tiap kali Naruto menyebut nama itu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi suasana hatinya memang sering berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini. "Harusnya aku datang ke latihan basket sore tadi, dan gadis itu merampas waktuku hanya untuk pergi menonton film sialan yang terlalu mendramatisir."

"Jadi kenapa kau mau?"

Tidak tahu juga, kenapa ia mau, tapi Sasuke tak berani mengatakan itu. "Dan kau tahu? Dia terlalu banyak omong." Berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, lagipula Naruto itu biasanya mudah lupa, dia tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan untuk ke dua Kali. "Aku lebih menyukai gadis yang pintar tapi pendiam."

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke, Sakura itu pintar. Kalau kau ingin pacarmu pendiam, pacaran saja sana sama tembok."

Sasuke heran kenapa Naruto sesensitif itu mendengar tipe gadis idealnya, lagi pula hubungannya dengan Sakura juga cuma sandiwara. "Masa bodoh." Ia kembali membuka buku tugas matematikanya. "Besok aku akan memutuskan gadis itu."

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi reaksi hiperbolis Naruto membuatnya tak faham, seolah pemuda itu begitu mendukung hubungannya yang terjalin atas dasar keterpaksaan itu. Tapi... apa pedulinya sih?

 **TBC**

 **Anggap aja sifatnya si Sasuke itu terlalu labil, awalnya ini mau pakai pairing Naruhina, tapi kayaknya Hinata kurang cocok jadi si cewek, jadi... ya aku pakai SasuSaku**

 **Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran dan diksi yang mungkin kurang nyaman. akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah mau baca.**

 **lanjut?**


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

 **preten** **d**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya sejak bangun tidur tadi, bahwa hari ini ia akan mengakhiri hubungan konyolnya dengan Sakura. Namun, meski niat itu meletup-letup tak tertahankan di saraf otaknya, yang terjadi malah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah... biarkan nenekmu tenang di sana." Ucapnya setengah kesal dan setengah prihatin. Sementara gadis di sampingnya itu masih belum berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"Aku... aku belum sempat menjenguknya."

Bagi Sasuke, mengumpulkan kesabaran itu sulit. Tapi entah bagaimana dalam rasa kesal yang seolah menyumpal pernafasannya, ia masih bisa bersabar untuk gadis ini. "Kau tahu... mmm... Tuhan itu selalu punya rencana yang baik. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa nenekmu harus meninggal hari ini." Dari motivasi-motivasi yang pernah ia baca, setidaknya ia pernah menjumpai kalimat seperti itu.

Sakura hanya diam, menangis pelan dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. "Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tuhan merencanakan ini."

Diam-diam Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Mana dia tahu apa yang direncanakan Tuhan, aneh sekali sih Sakura ini. Dan ia tak berniat menanggapi. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, kenapa ya wanita itu suka sekali menangis. Padahal jika dilogika kematian itu adalah sebuah kewajaran. Ia masih ingat ketika kakek dan neneknya satu-persatu meninggalkannya, bukannya tidak merasa sedih sama sekali, setidaknya ia tidak menangis cuma... sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa menemani keduanya di detik-detik terakhir.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Sasuke bertanya, berharap dengan rencananya ini Sakura bisa berhenti menangis.

"Kemana?" Wajah gadis itu masih sembab, jejak air mata tersisa menyakitkan di sana.

"Sudahlah... mari ikut denganku." Ia tak benar-benar yakin akan mengajak si Haruno itu kemana, tapi detik berikutnya tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura. Menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan taman sekolah.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, duduk di bangku kafe paling ujung dengan Sakura yang mulai bisa tersenyum sembari menyendok es krim strawberrynya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya lega sekali telah bisa mengembalikan tawa si gadis, padahal seharusnya ia tak memiliki kewajiban apapun atas hal itu.

"Terima kasih ya." Gadis itu berucap pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangan padanya, tersenyum setengah malas. Tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang gagang sendok tetap ia biarkan seperti itu, tanpa sedikitpun ingin menikmati rasa cokelat yang meleleh menggiurkan.

"Kau tahu Sasu, aku tidak pernah berpikir saat-saat seperti ini akan terulang lagi." Iris hijau menawan si gadis menatapnya lekat.

Oh ya Tuhan, please... jangan mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Dan ia hanya diam, menantikan kalimat selanjutnya dari si lawan bicara.

"Ku pikir, setelah kau mengatakan ingin putus dari ku setahun yang lalu, itu artinya tidak ada lagi saling sapa atau saling senyum. Tapi..." helaan nafasnya terdengar lega bercampur kebingungan. "Kali ini lebih dari itu, kau kembali." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Sejenak Sasuke mencoba mencerna semua kalimat itu. Seolah Sakura berusaha bilang bahwa dulu seharusnya mereka tak berpisah, dan... apa iya gadis itu tak bisa melupakannya selama setahun belakangan?

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ragu-ragu Sakura melirik sekilas pada si pemuda Uchiha, lalu kembali menatap lelehan es krimnya yang tak lagi membuatnya berminat. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu?"

Apa? Demi Tuhan, apa yang ditanyakannya itu? Kejadian putus mereka kan sudah lama sekali berlalu, apa masih pantas dibicarakan? Lagi pula mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu kan tidak baik.

"Ada yang bilang, kau memutuskanku karena Karin. Benar ya?"

Oh... benar itu, tapi ada alasan lain, dan ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Lagipula waktu itu ia cuma bocah 16 tahun yang masih terlalu labil dan tak paham apa itu cinta, tapi... sampai sekarang pun ia masih tak mengerti cinta itu rasanya bagaimana. Konyol ya? Ya... hidupnya memang seaneh itu. "Menurutmu?" Ia malas membahas ini, dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya terdengar terlalu menyakitkan. "Aku sendiri bahkan lupa." Itu cuma alasan untuk menghentikan pertanyaan sakura yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Tak ada lagi yang diajukan Sakura sebagai pertanyaan. Sepertinya paham jika lawan bicaranya merasa jengah. Ya sudahlah... itu kan masa lalu, tidak perlu dibahas.

Mereka menyudahi acara yang disebut Sakura sebagai kencan itu ketika jam tangan Sasuke menunjuk pukul 5 sore. Pemuda Uchiha itu tak benar-benar menyebutnya kencan, atau... apalah, yang dia ingat cuma membantu si Haruno keluar dari masalahnya.

.

.

Matahari sudah nyaris berada di kaki langit sebelah barat. Dan Sasuke masih sibuk mengejar bola yang tengah digiring Kiba ke arah ringnya. Sai di belakangnya sibuk dengan perkiraan dari arah mana sang lawan akan menyerang. Tepat di saat-saat genting seperti itu, Gaara yang kebetulan hanya duduk di seberang lapangan berteriak lantang.

"Hei... Sasuke, ponselmu berbunyi tuh."

"Biarkan saja." Tanggung jika harus berhenti hanya untuk mengangkat panggilan, maka dia tetap menyibukkan diri dengan permainan basketnya.

"Panggilan itu tidak berhenti dari tadi. Barangkali orang tuamu yang menelfon, siapa tahu itu penting." Gaara pastinya tahu jika Uchiha bungsu itu begitu menggemari basket, jadi seharusnya ia berpura-pura saja tak mendengar panggilan ponsel yang tidak berhenti menjerit mengesalkan tersebut, karena kadang-kadang mengganggu Sasuke di acara semacam itu hanya akan membuat si pemuda merasa geram.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam sempurna itu berhenti sejenak, menatap ke arah Gaara dengan lototan kekesalan yang memacar dari iris menawannya. "Biarkan saja kenapa sih? Lagi pula itu ponselku, yang terlibat urusan juga aku. Kenapa kau yang heboh."

Tuh kan. Gaara diam, mendengus kesal. Padahal niatnya baik kok. Tapi malah dianggap salah, ya sudah.

Lemparan yang dilakukan Kiba ke arah ringnya benar-benar tak meleset. Naruto yang merupakan bagian dari tim Kiba berteriak bangga. Sementara itu Sai mendecak, nyaris tak terima.

Sasuke mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Pemuda Sabaku No itu tak bisa terima disalahkan.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Sasuke buru-buru meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah mengambil tas dan ponselnya. Padahal tinggal 2 point lagi ia dan Sai bisa mengalahkan Kiba dan Naruto, tapi ternyata keberutungan tak berpihak pada mereka.

"Hei Sasu... kau tidak pulang bersamaku ya?" Naruto berteriak lantang, namun percuma saja, yang dipanggil sudah menghilang setelah pintu gedung olah raga kembali ditutup.

"Makanya jangan ganggu anak itu jika tengah serius dengan permainan basket, begini kan jadinya." Sai menepi, mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sensitif." Naruto mengambil botol air mineralnya, meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Ku pikir itu karenamu." Ganti Kiba yang menimpali.

"Apa?"

"Gara-gara kau yang pakai acara menyuruh Sasuke nembak mantan pacarnya. Asal kau tahu, itu pasti memalukan sekali." Seolah pemuda Inuzuka itu tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Hahaha... itu lucu. Dan aku sudah menduga jika Sakura masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke, makanya aku menyuruh anak itu nembak Sakura lagi. Masa iya sih yang perempuan yang harus mengungkapkan duluan." Kalimat itu terlontar dengan cengiran lebar khas Naruto.

Yang lain menatapnya tak paham.

"Oh ya Naruto, beberapa hari terakhir sebelum kau menyuruh Sasuke nembak Sakura, kau kan sempat dekat dengan gadis itu." Sai kembali ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, di mana ia sering menemukan Naruto selalu pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menemui Sakura.

"Ah... itu." Senyumnya terhenti, dan kali ini keningnya berkerut, tanda keseriusan yang bercampur dengan keraguan. "Dia kan jago biologi, dan... aku hanya minta Sakura mengajariku, itu saja."

Ketiga temannya manggut-manggut, meski... alasan Naruto agak tak masuk akal, aneh kan? Mengingat pemuda Uzumaki itu bahkan nyaris selalu tidur di kelas jika bu guru Kurenai melancarkan aksinya dalam menjejali otak mereka dengan berbagai hal mengenai anatomi tubuh, organ pencernaan dan hal-hal lain yang berbau makhluk hidup.

.

.

Sasuke baru sampai gerbang ketika mengecek ponselnya, dan benar saja, puluhan panggilan dari ayah maupun ibunya tampak jelas di layar depan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Hampir saja ia menelfon balik dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, karena tidak biasanya orang tuanya seperti itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut ketika melihat ada banyak pesan juga yang dikirim untuknya. Maka tanpa menunggu nanti, ia membuka pesan yang dikirim sang ibu.

Semua pesan itu berbunyi.

'Cepat datang ke rumah sakit, kakakmu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.'

"Ya Tuhan." Pemuda itu nyaris memekik. Berlari menyusuri tepian jalan tanpa peduli pada rasa lelah yang menggantung di persendian kakinya, atau bahkan peluhnya yang ia biarkan menetes tanpa mau berhenti sejenak dan mengelapnya. Apakah ia akan terlambat untuk sampai di sana? Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang fatal pada kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu. Semoga...

.

.

Sudah cukup bagus ketika dokter yang menangani Itachi, sang kakak, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada luka yang lebih serius, hanya patah tulang yang terjadi pada sikunya.

Mungkin itu agak mengerikan dan mengharuskan Itachi beristirahat lebih lama di rumah, rehat sejenak dari runtinitas kampusnya. Tapi masih lebih baik dibandingkan dengan patah leher atau gegar otak kan?

"Sudah baikan ya?" Sasuke yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar rawat Itachi, setelah dokter memberikan izin.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya tersenyum, tampak sedikit pucat.

"Sudah ku bilang dari awal, mengambil jurusan farmasi itu berat. Kau harus melakukan prakteklah, membuat laporan lah, belum lagi tugas yang lain." Mulai deh ceramahnya. "Dan pasti kau berkendara dalam keadaan mengantuk kan?"

"Seolah kau tahu saja." Itachi masih terlalu lemas, dan tubuhnya benar-benar nyeri di sana-sini. Namun, mendengar adiknya yang biasanya cuek itu mulai berkomat-kamit sok tahu, ia jadi ingin tertawa.

"Tapi setidaknya... kau akan berada di rumah lebih lama." Kali ini Sasuke memelankan suaranya, menatap prihatin pada balutan perban yang melilit tangan kanan sang kakak, dia pasti tidak bisa menulis untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau suka ya aku berada di rumah?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan hanya kasihan mendengar curhatanmu tentang tugas-tugas kuliahmu yang nyaris seperti ujian hidup itu."

"Curhatan?" Si sulung mengernyitkan kening.

"Tidak perlu merasa aneh begitu. Kau selalu membuat status di setiap akun yang kau miliki bahwa tugas banyaklah, lelahlah... atau apalah. Ya Tuhan... aku bahkan tak habis pikir jika memiliki kakak yang terlalu berlebihan sepertimu." Ia mengakhiri kalimat panjang lebarnya dengan helaan napas, dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak omong begini? Aku jadi ragu... jika kau ini pria idaman di sekolahmu. Atau jangan-jangan teman-temanmu itu membual ya?"

Sasuke benar-benar berhenti bicara, ya ampun... ia kan hanya berani jadi secerewet ini jika di depan Itachi. Dan lagi pula suasana hati yang buruk ditambah dengan kekhawatiran yang memuncak membuat otaknya memproses lebih banyak kata, barangkali.

Mereka saling diam ketika orang tua mereka benar-benar memasuki ruangan. Malu jika harus berdebat di depan ayah dan ibu, lagi pula orang tua mereka terlanjur mengecap keduanya sebagai pendiam. Dan bukankah lelaki pendiam itu lebih keren?

.

.

"Ambilkan snack itu." Tangan lelah Itachi menunjuk sebungkus snack di meja dekat Sasuke.

Anak itu tak protes, dia menurut saja, meski rasanya agak kesal disuruh ini itu. "Setelah ini sudah ya, jangan minta ambilkan apapun." Usai memberikan snack itu pada sang kakak, ia kembali membaringkan diri di sofa panjang dekat jendela. "Aku lelah."

Itachi menahan tawanya, kapan lagi bisa mengerjai anak itu. Intensitas pertemuan di hari-hari normal tidak begitu banyak. Ia hanya bisa pulang sebulan sekali, itu jika tugasnya tidak menumpuk seperti gunung. Dan seringnya, sehari menghabiskan waktu di rumah hanya bisa melihat Sasuke selama beberapa jam saja karena... bocah itu kan juga harus sekolah.

Ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat ia membukanya. Dan ternyata itu Sakura yang minta dijemput di perpustakaan kota. Ya ampun... ogah sekali, ketika ia mengerling jam tangannya ia mendapati pukul 8 malam. Memang belum cukup malam, tapi aktivitas di sekolah nya membuatnya lelah dan ingin cepat tidur. "Menyebalkan." Buru-buru ia mengetikkan balasan.

'Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu kakakku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?'

Send

Sasuke membaca beberapa kali pesannya dan mendapati kalimat singkat itu terlampaui tak peduli dengan keadaan Sakura.

'Orang tuaku pulang sebentar, mereka akan kembali pukul 10 nanti, jadi aku harus menjaga kakakku.'

Send

Setidaknya penjelasannya tidak mengada-ada, meski sebagiannya ia hanya cukup malas untuk menuju ke perpustakaan kota yang jaraknya sekitar 3 kilo dari rumah sakit.

'Ya Tuhan... benarkah? Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang.'

'Oh... tidak perlu, cepat pulang saja, ini sudah malam.'

'Aku sungguh-sungguh, cepat pulang saja, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.'

Ia menambahkan, lagi pula jika Itachi sampai melihat Sakura disini itu pasti memalukan sekali. Dan... mau diletakkan di mana wajahnya ini?

'Baiklah... semoga kak Itachi cepat sembuh.'

'Ya, akan ku sampaikan padanya nanti.'

Dan setelah itu acara berkirim pesan singkat benar-benar selesai. Sasuke lega sekali, karena detik ini juga ia hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Siapa?" Uchiha sulung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan raut sebal sang adik tak tahan untuk tetap diam saja.

"Temanku." Ia tidak akan sebodoh itu mengatakan jika Sakura lah yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan, Itachi juga tahu jika hubungannya dan Sakura sudah berakhir sejak lama, akan memalukan jika tiba-tiba ia kepergok balikan dengan Sakura, apalagi hanya karena alasan sepele semacam taruhan.

Dan itu membuat Itachi benar-benar bungkam, tak lagi bertanya, hanya mengunyah snacknya selama sisa waktu yang ada.

"Oh ya, kalau butuh sesuatu tunggu sampai ayah dan ibu datang saja. Tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi." Belum sempat kalimat itu berakhir, si pemilik suara sudah memejamkan matanya.

Itachi tak menyahut, lagi pula ia memang tak sedang membutuhkan apapun. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya terlelap dengan dengkuran lembut yang begitu pelan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Sasuke ketika sedang tidur.

.

.

Sasuke menyesap jus melonnya, membiarkan cairan itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Di depannya, ada Naruto yang sejak tadi mengunyah keripik kentang dengan cara yang kelewat menjijikan. Oh ayolah... Sai saja beberapa kali tersedak kuah ramennya hanya karena melihat cara makan si bocah Uzumaki.

"Pelan-pelan dong makannya! Kau jadi lebih mirip Chouji jika seperti itu." Tak tahan juga, akhirnya Sai menggumamkan keluhannya.

"Atau lebih buruk dari Chouji, itu mengerikan, bodoh." Sasuke mendengus, tapi memang benar, cara makan Naruto seperti bocah kelaparan yang tidak diberi makan selama sebulan.

Kiba hanya tertawa, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Hei... Gaara, semalam kau dari mana?"

Yang ditanya agaknya shock dengan pertanyaan yang mendadak itu. "Aku?"

"Ya kau, kulihat kau pulang bersama Sakura. Kalian dari mana?" Inuzuka muda menampilkan raut seriusnya, sementara yang lain sibuk menyimak.

Memang ada yang salah ya jika ia pulang bersama Sakura, ia pikir itu hal yang wajar, lalu kenapa tatapan teman-temannya seperti itu. Apalagi tatapan Sasuke, oh tidak... pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan seolah tak sudi mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Oh itu, aku dari minimarket. Dan... kebetulan bertemu Sakura di jalan, dia dari perpustakaan. Jadi... daripada kami pulang sendiri-sendiri maka kami memutuskan pulang bersama. Aku mengantarnya ke halte bus."

Kiba manggut-manggut. "Oh begitu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau tidak sedang... mengutitku kan?" Tatapan aneh Gaara pada Kiba membuat meja yang mereka tempati riuh oleh suara tawa, Sasuke bahkan tampak menahan tawanya.

"Mana mungkin begitu, gila apa ya." Inuzuka nyaris menjitak kepala si Sabaku No, menghilangkan pikiran tak wajarnya. "Aku dari rumah Naruto, mengambil bukuku yang terbawa olehnya."

"Oh..." ganti Gaara yang mengangguk.

Sasuke merasa kikuk sendiri. Tiap kali membicarakan si Haruno Sakura ia seolah merasa nyaris terbawa, bukan tanpa sebab juga sih siapapun tahu jika ia adalah pacar dari gadis itu, Meski hanya mereka berlima saja yang tahu kebenarannya, tapi tetap saja kan.

"Kau tidak marah kan Sasuke?" Naruto melagukan pertanyaannya, bermaksud menggoda dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang tampak penuh di bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Dia berusaha santai saja dengan hal itu. Dan ketika semua tatapan jahil teman-temannya mulai mengarah padanya, ia merasa jengah, mungkin mereka mengira dirinya cemburu. Ia nyaris tertawa, mana mungkin ia cemburu, hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak lebih dari sandiwara.

.

.

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihat Sasuke berlatih basket. Padahal jika disuruh memilih, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menyuruh gadis itu pulang duluan, kan dengan begitu ia tidak harus repot-repot mengantarnya pulang usai latihan, huh... yang benar saja, persendian kakinya selalu nyaris putus tiap kali permainan basket selesai. Tapi... ia tidak bisa menyudahi kegemaran itu, seolah ia telah terobsesi parah dengan olah raga yang satu itu.

Beberapa anak perempuan meneriakkan nama Gaara, jangan heran... Gaara itu salah satu pria idaman di sekolah. Sasuke pikir, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat pemuda itu tenar hanya karena dia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS. Anak-anak OSIS kan selalu terlihat keren -ahem- meski tidak semuanya juga sih.

"Sasuke..." Kiba meneriakkan namanya, bersamaan dengan lemparan bola yang ia pikir terlalu terburu-buru.

Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika lemparan itu benar-benar bisa ia tangkap. Kini dengan konsentrasi penuh ia mendribel bola menuju ring lawan.

Ketika melihat Naruto telah berada di dekat ring lawan, dan seolah siap memegang bola, ia memilih melemparkan bola ke arah Naruto. Dan hap... lemparan bola yang dilakukan Naruto mendarat sempurna melewati ring lawan.

Sekilas ia melihat Kiba mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya dan Naruto, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa kombinasi mereka cukup bagus, tidak sia-sia juga latihan selama ini.

Sementara itu Gaara dan Sai yang hanya berdiri di dekat ring sama-sama bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya latihan pertama kali melawan kelas sebelah cukup sukses.

Tidak direncanakan dari awal, tapi entah kenapa mendadak penglihatannya mengarah tepat pada Sakura. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum sedemikian manis, hingga ia pikir benar-benar sedang melihat permen kapas hidup.

Kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdebar begini? Apa iya efek lelah? Tapi... kenapa perasaan aneh itu menimbulkan semangat yang menggebu tiap kali ia menatap ke arah Sakura. Ah... lupakan, ini pasti hanya karena terlalu bahagia karena timnya bermain cukup bagus hari ini.

Permainan berakhir ketika matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam seluruhnya di ufuk barat. Tim Sasuke mendapat skor tertinggi, dan tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya tersenyum lebar selain hal itu. Ini hebat, bukan begitu?

Ketika lawan mereka dengan wajah lesu mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Sai menggumamkan sederet kalimat pujian yang tak benar-benar Sasuke pahami. Iris sehitam jelaga miliknya tengah mengamati gerak-gerik Gaara yang sepertinya hendak mendekati Sakura.

Lihat saja, ia akan membuat bocah itu merasakan bagaimana deskripsi sebuah kekesalan. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat pada teman-teman basketnya, Sasuke berlari kecil mengambil tas ranselnya dan buru-buru menuju arah Sakura.

Saat itu, si gadis sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kini Uchiha bungsu itu sudah menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Maaf ya, kami harus pulang." Seolah ia tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Gaara, tapi... memang tidak ada, hanya saja pria Sabaku No itu membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini.

Sakura melambai pelan pada Gaara, lalu kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Gaara." Gumamnya.

"Apa?" Desisan pria itu tak begitu keras, dan Sakura pikir tidak ada salahnya ia menginginkan pengulangan.

Namun, Sasuke tak begitu suka melakukan pengulangan. Jadi... ia membiarkan kalimatnya mengabur bebas bersama dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit menganggu di otaknya. Lagi pula jika kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi penting, dia pasti akan mengulanginya lagi lain kali.

Dan demi Tuhan, Sasuke hanya ingin membalas kekesalannya pada Gaara dengan menjauhkan Sakura darinya. Apa... Gaara benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis ini?

 **TBC**

 **sebelumnya makasih banyak buat para reader yg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini. dan makasih... makasih banget untuk reviewnya dan fav nya.**

 **untuk sasukenya, maaf... soalnya aku bikin agak kampret di sini XD...**

 **semoga chap 2 ga mengecewakan.**

 **yakin ya masih mau lanjut?**

 **review?**


	3. chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **Pretend**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

Itachi hanya sedang bosan saja, makanya ia memasuki kamar sang adik dan mengobrak-abrik barang-barang di dalamnya, lagi pula Sasuke pasti tidak punya pilihan kecuali hanya membereskannya ulang. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa melebihi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia bisa berasalan tengah sakit dan butuh sesuatu untuk hiburan, seperti buku bacaan misalnya. Tapi... jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sasuke suka ya menyimpan buku bacaan?

Si Uchiha bungsu tengah mandi saat itu, biasa... pulang terlalu sore dan mandi kemalaman. Seperti rutinitas remaja kebanyakan, dan ia tak perlu terlalu ingin tahu mengenai semua itu.

Di dekat tas yang diletakkan secara asal di atas tempat tidur, ia melihat ponsel Sasuke menyala, bunyi dentingan keluar dari sana. Sebuah pesan masuk ternyata.

Itachi pikir, sang adik mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama, jadi ia meraih ponsel itu, barangkali pesan yang diterima itu penting.

From : Sakura

'Sasu...kau ada waktu malam ini?'

Si sulung mengernyitksn kening. Sakura? Sakura Haruno itu ya? Bukannya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berakhir sejak lama? Eh tapi... atau jangan-jangan ini Sakura yang lain.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sasuke keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit lebih segar dibandingkan usai pulang tadi. Tatapannya agak aneh ketika matanya bertumpu pada ponsel yang berada di genggaman sang kakak.

"Jadi... kau balikan dengan Sakura? Si gadis permen kapas itu?" Itachi agak ragu menanyakannya, sudah tahu wajah Sasuke tampak kesal karena pertanyaannya, ia malah mengingikan kepastian.

"Penting ya untuk tahu?" Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diperkirakan ia merebut ponselnya. Itachi itu kenapa sih, sudah sakit masih saja banyak tingkah.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang ya, pantang untuk jatuh cinta 2 kali." Ia duduk di ranjang Sasuke, memeriksa isi tas sang adik dan membuka beberapa buku catatannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia benci sekali jika Itachi sudah mulai mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. "Aku cuma membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki nilai kimia ku. Aku sudah SMA tingkat akhir. Memalukan jika nilaiku terlalu buruk untuk dikenang."

Si sulung Uchiha mengangguk. Sembari mencermati tiap tulisan tangan Sasuke dalam buku catatan tersebut. Kelihatannya kimianya tidak terlalu buruk. "Jadi..."

Sasuke membiarkan air menetes dari rambutnya yang basah, terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengambil handuk dan mengeringkannya. Itachi terlanjur membuat moodnya memburuk. "Aku dan Sakura akan belajar bersama malam ini." Ia memutar bola matanya kesal. Berharap si sialan Itachi berhenti untuk bertanya.

"Di mana?"

"Kenapa kau terlalu ingin tahu sekali sih? Memang kau ini siapanya Sakura?" Emosinya sedang tak stabil, rasanya ingin marah terus.

"Bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura, tapi kan aku kakakmu." Menyeringai puas ketika berhasil memancing kemarahan sang adik.

Tak mau peduli lagi. Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya. Mengecek pesan yang dikirim Sakura padanya. Lapi pula, gadis itu hanya menanyakan ia ada waktu atau tidak, lalu kenapa Itachi sudah menyimpulkan jika ia balikan dengan si Haruno? Dia terlalu peka atau terlalu mengada-ada? Meski kenyataannya benar, ia masih sulit untuk mengakui kebenaran tersebut. Sekilas ia melirik sang kakak yang sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

"Kenapa tulisanmu semengerikan ini?"

"Bisa tidak sih berhenti berkomentar? Kau kan bukan komentator." Tangannya dengan cekatan mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk Sakura. Ia harus segera pergi dari rumah jika tidak ingin mengalami darah tinggi mendadak akibat ulah sang kakak.

Dan Itachi malah tertawa lepas, membiarkan Sasuke dengan wajah bersungut-sungut mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

.

.

Sasuke akui bahwa ia mungkin jago dalam hal matematika. Tapi untuk kimia, otaknya seolah menolak mentah-mentah segala sesuatu yang berbau stoikiometri, konfigurasi elektron beserta jajarannya. Jadi... ketika bibir mungil Sakura sibuk menerangkan tentang alkana, alkena dan alkuna, pikirannya tiba-tiba terasa buntu. Padahal jika dilogika, seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan menghitung yang baik tidak akan kualahan dalam pelajaran lainnya, namun sepertinya tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Bagaimana... sudah mengerti?" Iris zamrud Sakura mengerling ke arah si pemuda.

Sasuke geragapan, sejak tadi ia hanya mengamati gerakan bibir Sakura tanpa mengerti sedikit pun yang diucapkannya, ya Tuhan... ia melamun. "Be-belum, bisa diulangi?" Ia tersenyum ragu-ragu, namun ketika mendapati anggukan dari lawan bicaranya, ada sebersit rasa lega yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu baru mengerti pada pengulangan ke tiga, otaknya buruk benar, tapi... kimia kan memang begitu, menurutnya lebih sulit dari pada menyelesaikan soal logaritma dan kalkulus.

"Baiklah, baiklah... rangkap satu kan alkana, rangkap dua alkena dan rangkap tiga alkuna." Sasuke memgernyit, sejenak mencermati soal yang akan dikerjakannya. "Akan aku coba."

"Itu mudah, jika mengalami kesulitan, jangan sungkan bertanya ya." Gadis itu meraih buku tugas sejarahnya. "Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas dari Pak Guru Iruka."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, andai ia satu kelas dengan Sakura, pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa menyalin tugas gadis itu, jadi kan tak perlu repot-repot belajar dengan keras seperti ini. Karena... jika tidak bisa, tidak ada yang dapat ia andalkan lagi di kelas. Teman-teman dekatnya kebanyakan memiliki IQ standar.

"Mmm... Sakura, kau... setiap hari belajar ya?" Pastilah begitu, memang dirinya apa? yang kadang hanya menghabiskan semalaman nonton acara basket di TV jika tugas sedang tidak banyak.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum begitu manis, dan mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, memang harus begitu kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk canggung, lagi pula Sakura mana tahu jika ia tak setiap hari belajar. Terlalu banyak membuang waktu bersama buku-buku membosankan hanya akan membuat otaknya kejang-kejang.

"Sudah selesai Sasu?" Perhatian gadis itu beralih pada hasil kerjanya.

"Oh... sedikit, maksudku belum." Ia menyeringai, tak ingin terlihat layaknya bocah idiot yang IQ nya dibawah 60. "Aku baru menyelesaikan 5, kurang 15 lagi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Masih kesulitan?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Meski sebenarnya iya, tapi akan memalukan sekali jika menyuruh Sakura untuk mengulang penjelasan yang tadi. Otaknya jadi seperti batu karang, keras sekali sampai penjelasan yang tadi bahkan hanya masuk sebagian. "Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya, kau bisa membantu mengoreksi nanti."

"Oke, baik." Haruno kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Sasuke beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah si gadis. Awalnya hanya penasaran karena kefantastisan otak si merah jambu itu, makan apa ya hingga pikirannya bisa seencer itu? Tapi... lama-lama Sasuke jadi suka mmandangi wajah di dekatnya tersebut.

.

.

Tidak ada bus, tidak ada taksi. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki saja, meski rasanya lelah sekali dan kantuk seolah nyaris melelapkan mata dari hingar-bingarnya malam Tokyo.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gadis itu bertanya, mengarahkan pandangan ragu-ragu pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengerling jam tangannya. "Jam 9." Huh... yang benar saja, 2 jam berkutat dengan kimia ternyata rasanya memuakkan.

Dari jarak cukup jauh mereka melihat lampu sorot menyala begitu mengagumkan, suara-suara riuh terdengar dari sana. Sementara itu dentuman-dentuman lagu bergantian terputar, seolah malam adalah hal yange indah untuk dirayakan.

"Ada apa di sana?" Uchiha muda itu mengernyit. Apakah mungkin ada konser dadakan yang digelar di sana? Dalam rangka apa orang-orang mengadakan konser itu?

"Ku pikir itu sebuah karnaval." Sakura tak begitu yakin. Namun, demi menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu menggebu, ia menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kita kesana ya."

Sasuke nyaris bilang 'tidak' tapi... detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari jika kakinya sudah melangkah mengikuti gadis di depannya, ah... yang benar saja, kenapa kaki sialan itu tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Sasuke bisa menyaksikan bianglala yang berputar menakjubkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengira jika ini adalah sebuah konser? Apa matanya memang terlalu rabun hingga tak bisa melihat bianglala raksasa yang terpasang menjulang di sana.

"Mau beli es krim?" Haruno muda menawarkan.

Rasanya agaka aneh saja jika Sakura yang menawarkan itu. Belum sempat juga ia mengiyakan atau sekedar mengangguk Gadis itu sudah melesat ke arah seorang penjual es krim. Menyebalkan sekali sih, kenapa juga mereka harus ke tempat seperti ini, buang-buang waktu saja. Lagipula... tempat ramai seperti ini mungkin hanya cocok untuk orang-orang frustasi yang butuh hiburan, dan ia tak merasa perlu dihibur.

Setelah membayar, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dekat penjul takoyaki. Bianglala yang dipasang tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan menjadi satu-satunya objek yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, karena sisanya hanyalah hiruk-pikuk menyebalkan orang-orang yang tak berhenti lalu-lalang.

"Kita naik komedi putar ya Sasu..."

Belum juga sempat ia menjawab, namun tangan Sakura sudah menariknya ke sebuah wahana.

Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk menolak? Padahal ada banyak alasan yang mungkin dapat ia pergunakan, lelah misalnya, atau alasan bahwa kepalanya pusing dan kakinya terasa sakit karena main basket tadi. Yah... tetap saja, berapa kalipun otaknya melontarkan jutaan alasan, alasan itu hanya terbayang saja, tak benar-benar mampu untuk diungkapkan.

Pemuda itu tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya ketika naik komedi putar. Wahana yang satu itu adalah yang paling ia benci, kepalanya benar-benar pening. Jangankan mengharapkan adegan romantis seperti yang selalu disuguhkan dalam drama, ia malah ingin muntah beberapa kali. Untung saja tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat, jadi... gelombang besar rasa mual masih bisa disembunyikan.

Usai berkutat dengan komedi putar, kini mereka hanya berdiri di dekat seorang pemain sulap. Kerumunan orang-orang yang penasaran berjubel di sana, memenuhi tiap inci tempat yang kosong.

Sasuke mulai jengah, beberapa kali memijit pelipisnya karena terlalu pening. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini, rasanya seperti berada dalam neraka, atau... mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

"Bianglala kelihatannya menarik." Pemuda itu berusaha memancing Sakura agar mau meninggalakn tempat itu. Lagipula susah sekali membujuk si gadis untuk cepat-cepat pulang, ia kan ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa ada gangguan apapun, fiuh... menyebalkan sekali.

Iris zamrud si Haruno bergulir, tampak sedikit tertarik. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. "Kita naik bianglala?"

"Kalau kau mau." Ia diam sejenak, mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, memang orang tuamu tidak marah ya?" Sejak tadi ia tak berhenti mengerling jam tangannya, merasa kesal karena acara istirahatnya tersita banyak.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang wanita penjual ramen. " Kau sendiri?"

Uchiha bungsu itu nyaris tertawa. "Aku laki-laki, Sakura. Orang tuaku tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan urusanku, paling-paling mereka mengira aku menginap di rumah teman." Matanya menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya, ada sebersit keraguan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. "Sementara kau ini kan perempuan. Sudah sejak lama aturan pergaulan laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda."

Tampaknya Sakura mencermati kalimat lawan bicaranya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah... setelah naik bianglala, kita pulang. Aku tiba-tiba ingin sekali naik wahana yang satu itu."

"Oke..." itu keputusan yang bagus, masa iya mereka akan menghabiskan semalaman di karnaval ini, lagipula besok bukan hari libur.

Ketika bianglala itu mulai berputar, Sasuke bagai melihat kerumunan semut di bawah sana, alih-alih sekumpulan besar manusia yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Udara malam agak terasa dingin, membuat rasa kantuknya makin subur. Parahnya ia hampir ketiduran beberapa kali, eh... memangnya Sakura tidak merasa mengantuk? Pelan ia menggeser pandangan ke arah si gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah cantik itu tengah tersenyum begitu manis, seolah takjub melihat pemandangan dari atas sini. Ya Tuhan... kenapa... wajah itu tampak sangat sempurna, kombinasi iris hijau zamrudnya bagai permata langka. Dan lagi... senyum itu, Sasuke nyaris meleleh.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Uchiha muda itu merasa agak kikuk, namun tetap bertahan menatap si gadis. Akan tampak aneh jika ia menurunkan pandangan terlebih dahulu. Sakura tersenyum makin lebar, dan Pemuda itu tak memiliki pilihan kecuali membalas senyumnya, meski matanya nyaris seperti lampu senter yang nyaris padam.

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menyerupai aliran listrik tengah menjalari tubuhnya, berpusat pada jantungnya dan menyebabkan organ yang satu itu memompa darah lebih cepat. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh, senang dan gugup dalam waktu bersamaan. Apa ini? Bukan efek kantuk kan?

.

.

Entah berapa kali Naruto menjitak kepalanya karena matanya nyaris terpejam. Sepanjang pelajaran sejak tadi pagi, Sasuke sudah mampu menahan kantuknya yang keterlaluan. Efek tidur kemalaman, atau... nyaris pagi. Karena malam kemarin, ia baru pulang pukul 1, sementara itu ketika sampai rumah Itachi menjejalinya dengan berbagai macam cerita horor yang tak satu pun ingin ia dengar, namun terlanjur terekam oleh pendengarannya dan sulit dilupakan otak kecilnya. Jadi... ia tak benar-benar bisa tidur, dikejar-kejar mimpi buruk yang seolah telah bersarang lama di dasar memori.

Namun, pada prlajaran terakhir keinginan untuk tidur benar-benar di luar kendali. Tak bisa lagi dikontrol. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mendaratkan kepala pada meja, memejamkan mata seolah tak ada apapun yang patut dikhawatirkan.

Di sampingnya, Naruto sudah beberapa kali berusaha membangunkan disertai kalimat peringatan, bahwa mereka tak sedang berada di tempat yang nyaman. Zona bahaya mengintai, karena siapapun tahu jika Pak Guru Kakuzu adalah salah satu guru killer di sekolah mereka. Kendati demikian, Sasuke tetap nyenyak dalam posisinya. Suara sang guru yang bagai gelegar guntur, malah terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur.

"Hei...Sasuke, Sasuke... bangun." Ia menggoyangkan tubuh teman sebangkunya itu. Namun tak ada hasil, padahal niatnya baik kan. Ia hanya tak ingin anak itu berada dalam masalah, tapi yang ada, teman-temannya bahkan merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya yang agak berisik tersebut.

'Klotak'

Sebuah penghapus papan terlempar tepat ke arah wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu geragapan diam dan menatap ke depan. Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai bangun, nyaris mengyap jika saja penampakan menakutkan itu tidak berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Keluar!" Pria setengah baya itu berteriak lantang.

Seisi kelas tak ada yang berani bersuara, bahkan sekedar bergerak. Seolah berkedip saja mereka akan ikut dihukum.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mendadak diam tak berkutik. Napasnya memburu, dan gelombang ketakutan tak berhenti menguar dari kepalanya.

"Kalian, keluar dari sini!" Telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu keluar. "Bersihkan perpustakaan!"

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya, matanya terbelalak. Heran bercampur tak terima. "Tapi pak, aku-aku tidak-"

"Ku bilang keluar dan bersihkan perpustakaan. Cepat! Dan jangan kembali ke kelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi." Teriakannya makin keras. Dan daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bentakan-bentakan menyakitkan itu, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto segera berlari ke luar kelas.

.

.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika hanya membersihkan toilet atau halaman sekolah saja. Karena demi Tuhan, perpustakaan ini tidak kecil. Ruangannya begitu luas dengan rak-rak buku menjulang. Buku-buku di sana agak berantakan. Dan meskipun si penjaga perpustakaan-Nyonya Shizune- yang cerewet itu selalu siaga di sana, buku-buku di tempat itu selalu dibiarkan berantakan. Seolah hal itu memang sengaja disediakan sebagai hukuman bagi anak-anak nakal seperti mereka.

"Yang di sebelah sana belum tersentuh sama sekali." Wanita itu mengomel lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, mengerling Sasuke yang sedari tadi memasang wajah suntuk. "Gara-gara kau yang pakai acara tidur di kelas segala. Aku kan jadi kena imbasnya."

"Lagipula salahmu sendiri kenapa harus terlibat. Yang ku ingat aku hanya tidur, tidak menyangkut pautkan dirimu. Tahu-tahu orang tua pengidap darah tinggi itu sudah berdiri di depanku." Sasuke memelankan suaranya, namun hal itu tak mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto yang kesal?

"Hei... Uchiha, kau yang membersihkan sebelah sana!" Wanita 40 tahunan itu menunjuk sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku tua dan berdebu. "Dan kau Uzumaki, tata buku di rak yang berada di sudut itu."

Kedua pemuda itu saling pandang dalam kekesalan yang sama-sama meletup tak tertahankan. Tapi, pada akhirnya tetap melakukan perintah.

Sasuke mendengus, mulai mengelap satu-persatu buku menggunakan sehelai kain yang diberikan Nyonya Shizune. Lagipula kenapa wanita itu harus dipekerjakan di sini, jika tugasnya hanya duduk diam dan menunggu kiriman murid yang dihukum untuk membersihkan perpustakaan. Membantu atau bagaimana kek, bukan malah menyuruh dengan nada ketus seolah ini perpustakaan miliknya sendiri.

Bahkan sampai bel pulang berbunyi, keduanya masih berkutat dengan hukuman menyebalkan itu. Ya Tuhan... berapa lama lagi kegiatan membosankan ini akan berakhir? Kakinya sudah lelah berdiri, dan tangannya terasa berat seolah ada banyak benda yang digantungkan di sana. Demi Tuhan... efek lelahnya jauh lebih buruk ketimbang harus bermain basket seharian.

"Tenang saja, sedikit lagi kalian selesai. Tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru begitu."

Naruto mendengus, tapi benar juga mereka akan selesai sebentar lagi. Mungkin tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit.

Ketika Kiba, Sai dan Gaara mendadak muncul di pintu perpustakaan. Sasuke pikir mereka datang untuk membantu, namun imajinasinya luntur seketika saat Nyonya Shizune menatap mereka lekat.

"Kenapa kemari? Mau pinjam buku?" Jelas-jelas pertanyaan itu hanya dibuat-buat. Wanita itu juga tahu jika mereka biasanya selalu kemana-mana bersama. "Atau mau membantu?" Tatapannya tajam, seolah ingin menelan mereka dalam sekali kedipan.

"Oh tidak, tidak." Kiba yang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai perpustakaan nyaris berlari keluar. "Kami hanya, hanya..."

"Hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan me-mereka." Meskipun lututnya terasa gemetaran, namun Sai berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. "Sebentar saja."

Wanita itu mengangguk, mengajak Gaara bicara. Dan entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, sepertinya mengenai beberapa acara yang akan diselenggarakan sekolah beberapa bulan ke depan. Sementara itu, Kiba dan Sai sudah melesat mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau tahu... sebenarnya kami ingin sekali membantu, tapi..." Sai tersenyum ragu-ragu.

"Tidak masalah, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga hampir selesai." Naruto menyeringai, menyembunyikan raut kesalnya dan berpura-pura seolah kegiatan ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Hari ini pamanku datang dari Osaka, keluargaku mengadakan perayaan kecil. Jadi... sebaiknya latihannya besok saja." Kiba membuka suara, masih mengerling takut-takut ke arah Nyonya Shizune.

"Dan aku... juga ada kencan dengan Shion, mmm... sampai besok ya." Sai melambai pelan dan berjalan menjauh, senyum simpul tengah ia sembuyikan di balik bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengernyit heran, namun sama-sama diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Sejak kapan Sai jadian dengan Shion?

Setelah Kiba juga berjalan meninggalkan mereka, sepertinya tak ada alasan lagi untuk berhenti menggerakkan tangan-tangan mereka yang lelah.

Gaara hanya melihat ke arah mereka sekilas, tahu jika Sasuke benar-benar tak menginginkannya ada di tempat itu. Maka setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Nyonya Shizune, dia melenggang meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mau mengucapkan salam apapun pada dua temannya yang tengah sibuk menjalani hukuman.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Naruto pikir Gaara mungkin sedang mengalami masalah, atau sama-sama terburu-buru seperti Sai dan Kiba.

"Mana aku tahu." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu acuh. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak peduli dengan bocah Sabaku No tersebut.

Ternyata hukuman itu selesai 15 menit lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa-yang rasanya begitu terpaksa, hingga otot-otot mereka rasanya memberontak-pada Nyonya Shizune, Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan.

Merenggangkan tangannya yang rasanya nyaris putus. Menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah organ pernapasannya baru saja pulih dari derita yang berkepanjangan. Awalnya ia pikir, para murid sudah pulang semua dan menyisakan beberapa siswa yang terlalu penting hingga menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak di sekolah.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, iris jelaganya merekam dua orang yang begitu familiar. Itu... Sakura dan Gaara kan? Bukannya Sakura tadi bilang akan menunggunya, tapi kenapa sekarang pulang bersama Gaara? Apa-apaan ini? Ia sedang dibohongi? Atau... ya Tuhan... kenapa perasaannya tak nyaman begini, rasa kesal terasa membakar seluruh tubuhya, mengalir dalam pembuluh darah seperti keratan-keratan pisau.

Lagipula kenapa juga harus Gaara yang bersama gadis itu, andai Kiba atau Sai, ia tidak akan merasa sekesal ini. Gaara itu suka sekali sih mencari masalah dengannya, awas saja nanti.

Dan dua orang itu berbelok pada tikungan. Meninggalkannya bersama kemarahan mengerikan yang seolah membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan nyaris pecah.

"Sedang lihat apa?" Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

Sasuke gerapagapan, antara terkejut dan geram. "Tidak ada." Lalu melangkah meninggalkan si pirang.

"Hei tunggu."

"Ayo cepat, sebelum si tua bangka Kakuzu datang memeriksa hasil kerja kita." Sasuke berjalan jauh lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

"Lagipula kenapa? Kita sudah benar-benar membersihkan perpustakaan dengan baik." Ia kualahan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan si lawan bicara.

Seolah pikirannya tak sedang berada di tempat itu, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengubris keberadaan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

 **TBC**

akhirnya chapter 3 bisa di update juga. sempat ada kendala gara2 kuota yg mendadak habis :'(.

oh ya untuk chapter2 selanjutnya, mungkin updatenya ga bakalan sering, tapi author akan berusaha menuntaskan fic yg satu ini.

oke makasih buat para readers yg udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fic ini, ngasih review dan fav. semoga berkenan kembali meninggalkan jejak, dan bisa memaklumi berbagai kesalahan yg ada di fic ini.

sekian... terima kasih :)


	4. chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 **Pretend**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

"Gaara kemana?" Kiba bertanya ketika mulai duduk dengan nampan yang berisi beberapa takoyaki dan dango.

"Ada rapat OSIS." Naruto memberikan ruang lebih lebar agar Kiba dapat bergerak lebih bebas. "Lagi pula kau kan tahu sendiri, sebentar lagi ada pelantikan anggota OSIS yang baru."

Kiba mengangguk paham. Tak lagi bertanya, hanya menikmati takoyakinya yang tampak begitu nikmat.

"Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu?" Sai mulai bersuara. Mengabaikan sejenak keripik kentang yang semula tengah ia makan.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke pikir yang akan dibicarakan Sai adalah Kiba, dan ia merasa heran, apa yang aneh dari sosok Inuzuka Kiba. Dari kemarin-kemarin anak itu ya... begitu-begitu saja

"Si Gaara itu." Pria Shimura itu memelankan kunyahan keripiknya, memasang wajah begitu serius seolah apa yang hendak ia katakan adalah sebuah informasi penting. "Dia sering sekali mendekati si Haruno."

"Haruno Sakura?" Naruto memastikan.

"Memang siapa lagi murid di sekolah ini yang memiliki marga Haruno? Ku pikir hanya si merah jambu itu saja." Memutar bola matanya sebal, sebab Naruto itu suka sekali menyela pembicaraan orang. "Ku pikir anak itu...mmm mungkin saja menyukai gadis itu."

Sasuke tak berkomentar, ia tetap melanjutkan acara makan ramennya. Meski rasanya susah sekali menelan kunyahan yang sudah hancur. Kenapa rasanya janggal sekali ketika Sai berkata seperti itu, seolah ada yang tidak terima dari dirinya. Tapi... kenapa ia harus tak terima? Toh... Gaara kan cuma suka pada Sakura, akan aneh kan jadinya jika ia yang malah disukai. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia tetap bersikap biasa.

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu." Inzuka menyahut setelah menyelesaikan kunyahan dangonya. "Bahkan kemarin mereka pulang bersama."

Sasuke merasa sebal ketika teman-temannya mulai membicarakan hal ini. Apalagi Kiba dengan tenangnya mengungkit kejadian kemarin yang bahkan belum bisa diampuni hatinya.

"Kalian tahu?" Sai menatap serius satu-persatu mata kawannya. "Kupikir Sasuke kemarin tak mengatakan apapun pada Gaara soal menyuruh Sakura pulang duluan. Gadis itu menunggumu di dekat laboratorium biologi." Kini tatapannya intens pada Sasuke. "Tapi Gaara malah bilang bahwa kau sedang sibuk, dan ia mendapat amanah dari Sasuke untuk menyuruh si Sakura pulang duluan."

Kiba yang meskipun setuju dengan yang diungkapkan bocah Shimura itu, mengernyit heran, Sai ini bukan wanita jadi-jadian kan? Kenapa suka sekali bergosip?

"Dasar ratu gosip." Naruto melirik aneh ke arah Sai. "Maksudku... raja gosip."

Sementara Sasuke tetap diam, memikirkan ulang cerita yang disampaikan Sai. Memangnya Gaara sebejat itu ya. "Kenapa sih kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Jengah mendapat delikan tak menyenangkan dari kawan-kawannya, rasa kesalnya serasa naik satu level lagi.

"Tidak." Kiba benar-benar berhenti makan saat ini. "Kenapa kau tampak suntuk begitu? Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Sakura kan?" Kerlingan matanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau selama ini selalu bersikap buruk pada Gaara karena hal itu?" Kali ini Naruto menambahkan, semakin membuat ubun-ubun bocah Uchiha itu nyaris meledak.

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul dua pemuda itu dengan kakinya. Tapi... ia berusaha keras tetap terlihat biasa. "Mana mungkin begitu, lagipula siapa yang bersikap buruk pada Gaara? Kalian sendiri yang melebih-lebihkan." Itu terlihat terlalu menutup-nutupi. Oh ayolah, mereka juga tidak buta, jelas tahu bagaimana sikapnya selama ini pada Sabaku No muda. Otaknya berusaha keras memunculkan banyak kalimat yang akan ia pergunakan sebagai alasan. "Jika Gaara menyukai Sakura, tinggal tembak gadis itu, bereskan? Itu urusan si Sabaku No, dan kenapa kalian yang heboh? Seolah jika mereka jadian dunia akan hancur saja."

"Barangkali kau yang akan hancur." Sai bergumam pelan.

"Atau Gaara yang akan hancur." Kiba menyahuti.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto yang terlalu ingin tahu, padahal Sasuke jelas-jelas tak memiliki minat apapun untuk peduli.

Kiba menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. "Seolah kau tidak tahu saja, Sakura jelas lebih memilih Sasuke. Kau sendiri yang bilang kan jika..."

Naruto memberi isyarat berupa lototan mata supaya Inuzuka menghentikan celotehnya.

"Jika apa?" Uchiha merasa agak janggal ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu mendadak diam.

Kiba tak mampu bicara, tapi apa salahnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula Naruto itu kenapa sih? Ia kan cuma mau bilang bahwa mungkin saja Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke. "Jika dia masih suka padamu."

"Benar juga." Sai tersenyum, lebar sekali hingga tampak deretan gigi putihnya. "Kalau gadis itu sudah tidak menyimpan rasa padamu, kau mungkin tidak akan diterima. Apalagi kejadian setahun yang lalu itu... menurutku tidak bisa diampuni."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ada-ada saja yang dibicarakan teman-temannya itu. Namun, tetap saja, berapa kalipun ia berusaha mengabaikan deretan kalimat yang diucapkan tiga kawannya itu mengusik pikirannya. Sakura masih menyukainya?

.

.

Sasuke pikir, rapat OSIS tidak akan berakhir sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Mungkin akan berakhir hingga menjelang malam. Namun kenyataannya lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Padahal saat itu sedang seru-serunya main basket bersama Sai, Kiba dan Naruto. Dan si Sabaku No itu menghancurkan moodnya. Oh ayolah... kenapa si rambut api itu harus berada di sana sih?

Mendadak ia lupa pada basketnya. Suasana buruk tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Apalagi ketika Gaara mulai memasuki lapangan, ia mulai muak dan berjalan keluar lapangan tanpa izin.

"Hei... mau kemana kau? " Naruto yang kali ini adalah bagian dari tim Sasuke berteriak heran.

Yang dipanggil tak peduli, semakin cepat melangkah ketika tas ranselnya sudah bertengger di pundaknya. Mengabaikan berbagai respon heran dari teman-temannya.

"Hei... kenapa dia?" Kiba mengerutkan kening heran ketika yang dibicarakan sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, meski sebenarnya, tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. "Aneh ya, baru beberapa detik lalu dia baik-baik saja."

Sementara itu Gaara yang belum benar-benar mencapai tengah lapangan berdiri diam. Agaknya ia merasa bahwa kehadirannya merusak segalanya, tapi... apa mungkin karenanya?

"Ya sudah... mungkin suasana hati Sasuke sedang buruk. Lagi pula beberapa hari yang lalu kakaknya baru pulang dari rumah sakit kan?" Kiba mencoba menggali alasan.

"Kau yakin karena itu?" Naruto membuang napas kesal.

"Ada alasan lain yang dia sembunyikan dari kita." Pemuda Shimura melirik sedikit ke arah Gaara, namun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Sedikit ragu dengan pendapatnya.

"Oke... kita lanjutkan saja permainannya. Urusan Sasuke kita urus nanti-nanti saja." Kiba mengoper bola pada Naruto. "Kau bagian dari tim Naruto." Dia melambai pada Gaara, memberinya isyarat agar masuk ke lapangan.

Bukannya Naruto memiliki masalah dengan si Sabaku No, dia juga tidak merasa kesal Gaara ada di sana. Tapi... mendadak ia tak berminat melanjutkan basketnya. Sasuke bermain jauh lebih baik dari Gaara. Jadi... percuma saja dia tetap bermain, dia tidak pernah menyukai kekalahan. "Maaf... aku mau pulang saja."

Bocah Uzumaki itu menggelindingkan bolanya. Tersenyum ragu, seolah ada banyan penyesalan di sana. Ketika teman-temannya masih terbengong karena ulahnya. Si pirang mulai keluar dari lapangan, menepuk pelan pundak Gaara dan mengambil tasnya.

"Jika kalian masih ingin bermain, teruskan saja tanpaku." Ada seringai lebar yang tampak konyol di wajahnya.

Sai mengumpat, bagaimana tidak, Naruto itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Kalau seperti ini kan tidak seru jadinya. Apa iya mereka bermain hanya bertiga sementara hanya ada 2 ring? Atau salah satu dari mereka harus berhenti? Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti, tampaknya Kiba juga. Kasihan kan Gaara yang tampak sudah cukup semangat namun diabaikan.

"Sialan Naruto." Kiba berteriak kencang, tak peduli bahwa Naruto masih ada di tempat itu.

Yang mendapat umpatan malah tertawa, keras sekali hingga suaranya seolah tertinggal dalam gedung itu. Kemudian menghilang setelah si pemilik tawa keluar dari sana.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memgikutinya naik bus. Sialnya kursi di sebelahnya kosong, membuat bocah pirang itu mengisinya. Ya Tuhan... ia ingin sendirian saja kali ini. Tapi kenapa Naruto ada di sini?

"Kau marah pada Gaara kan?" Adalah yang diucapkan si Uzumaki pertama kali.

"Kenapa kau ikut pulang?" Nada ketus yang tersirat harusnya membuat Naruto paham bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya tak ingin diganggu.

Seringaian Naruto begitu lebar, dan rasanya Uchiha muda itu ingin memukulnya dengan setumpuk buku paket yang tebal. "Aku ada kencan dengan Hinata."

Seperti baru saja mendengar sapi melahirkan seekor kelinci, itu agak... mustahil. Kau tahu siapa Hianata Hyuuga? Dia adalah mantan ketua klub keranjinan tangan, klub itu benar-benar sukses ketika dia pegang, otomatis si Hyuuga itu begitu terkenal. Lah Naruto? Memang siapa dia ini? Orang biasa, kelewat biasa malah, dan bisanya juga cuma cengengesan. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata Hyuuga mau berkencan dengannya. "Masih ada ya... yang mau berkencan denganmu?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Bus yang sejak 5 menit lalu melaju, kini semakin mempercepat lajunya.

Dan ketimbang merasa kesal karena ejekan Sasuke, Naruto bahkan tertawa. Menganggap bahwa kalimat menyebalkan lawan bicaranya tersebut hanya sekedar candaan, hei... apa Sasuke pernah bercanda? "Memang kau saja yang bisa kencan dengan gadis-gadis yang kau inginkan? Aku juga bisa."

Sasuke mengernyit, melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih menyimpan senyum bodohnya itu, memuakkan sekali. Lagipula kapan ia mengencani gadis yang diinginkannya, terakhir kali ia mengencani Karin sudah berlalu sejak 10 bulan lalu. Dan kencannya dengan Sakura? Eh... memang itu kencan ya? Jika memang bisa disebut sebagai kencan, ia akan mengatakan bahwa Sakura bukan gadis yang diinginkanya. Jadi... sepenuhnya kalimat Naruto tadi salah, sangat salah.

Ketika Naruto terus berceloteh tentang awal mulanya ia bertemu Hinata di dekat laboratorium kimia, dan bla bla bla... bocah Uchiha itu tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Ia memang diam, tapi bukan diam untuk menyimak, melainkan diam karena terseret dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Apa benar ia tak sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Sakura? Lalu kenapa ia benci sekali ketika Sakura berada di dekat Gaara? Ini perasaan apa? Suka? Tertarik? Sayang? Cinta? Ya Tuhan... kepalanya ingin meledak memikirkan ini.

Naruto mendengus ketika menyadari sejak tadi ceritanya tak mendapat respon dari si lawan bicara. "Hei... Sasuke."

"Hmmm..." masih betah dengan lamuannya, pemuda ini bahkan ogah sekedar mengalihkan perhatian pada Uzumaki.

"Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?" Setengah kesal, ia melotot pada Naruto.

"Kau marah kan pada Gaara?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, sibuk menggali alasan dalam otak kusutnya.

"Kenapa? Karena Sakura ya?" Bocah pirang ini sudah yakin sekali jika jawabannya tak akan meleset. Namun Sasuke malah tertawa sinis, membuatnya mengernyit dan berpikir, mungkin saja Sasuke tengah kerasukan. Oh ya Tuhan... ini benar-benar mengerikan, atau teman sejak kecilnya ini mengalami sejenis gangguan jiwa?

"Bodoh." Ia mengucapkannya tepat di wajah Naruto, dan tawanya hilang tak berjejak. "Kau pikir karena itu?" Lah terus? Ia sendiri bahkan bingung marah pada Gaara karena apa.

"Bisa tidak sih bersikap biasa saja? Kau ini kelewat mengesalkan." Naruto memasang ekspresi tak sukanya. "Nah terus? Kenapa kau benci sekali pada Gaara? Apa iya karena dia menggagalkan kemenanganmu tempo hari, waktu ponselmu berbunyi."

Benar... tapi itu cuma awal mulanya. Lagipula jika hanya itu alasannya, 2 atau 3 hari mereka akan baikan lagi. Tapi ini... sepertinya ia benar-benar cemburu ketika Gaara dekat-dekat dengan Sakura.

Biasanya ketika ada rasa yang dinamakan cemburu, akan ada rasa lain yang mendahuluinya, yaitu cinta. Jadi... ia mencintai Sakura? Eh..? Sepertinya ganjil sekali.

"Bagaimana jika waktu itu aku yang menggagalkan kemenanganmu, apa kau juga akan memusuhiku sampai seperti ini?" Kerutan heran di kening Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Tergantung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto kau bisa diam tidak? kita tidak sedang bermain twenty question." Amarahnya makin meluap, ada-ada saja tingkah bocah konyol itu. Yang dibentak kali ini benar-benar diam, meski mengomel beberapa kali dengan suara cicitan yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tak peduli pada Naruto Atau apapun yang tengah dicicitkan bocah itu. Saat itu ia hanya berpikir bahwa, ia harus memutuskan Sakura secepatnya. Sebab gadis itu membawa efek yang buruk, membuat suasana hatinya mudah berubah-ubah dan emosinya naik turun seperti permainan jungkat-jungkit.

Barangkali dengan memutuskan Sakura, hubungannya dengan Gaara akan membaik. Dan mungkin saja sebenarnya Gaara memang menyimpan rasa pada Sakura namun terlalu sungkan, mengingat dirinya adalah pacar gadis itu. Jika ia dan Sakura putus, Gaara bisa menyatakan rasa cintanya gadis itu.

Akh... tapi kenapa khayalan itu tampak... err... menakutkan.

.

.

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan intensitas menyebalkan. Suaranya yang terlampau keras mengganggu pendengarannya. Sasuke beberapa kali menghela napas gelisah, ia sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir cokelat panas yang nikmat, berharap emosinya yang memburuk sedari tadi bisa cepat teratasi. Namun, percuma saja, rasa dongkol dan bimbang tak bisa lepas dari hatinya. Malah rasanya semakin menggerogoti akal sehatnya.

Di hadapannya, buku biologi terhampar tak tersentuh. Pemuda itu lebih fokus menatap ponselnya. Menimbang-nimbang rencananya yang tadi. Apa iya harus memutuskan Sakura sekarang? Oh man... ini menyebalkan sekali, kenapa rasanya begitu berat. Seolah harus melepaskan salah satu anggota tubuhnya untuk dimiliki orang lain saja.

"Iya, tidak, iya, tidak-"

Suara bel pintu depan berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa saat ia hanya diam memastikan, orang tuanya sudah pulang dari rumah sang bibi? Tapi bukankah mereka baru saja berangkat 15 menit yang lalu, jika dilogika mustahil orang tuanya kembali secepat itu. Atau... mereka pulang lagi karena ada barang yang ketinggalan? Tapi ibunya kan sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan dengan baik, dan tentang suatu barang yang ketinggalan, terdengar bukan tipikal kebiasaan orang tuanya.

Bel itu terus berbunyi, membuatnya bingung, siapa yang malam-malam hujan begini datang bertamu? Bukan... oh lupakan, memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding.

Sasuke memutuskan keluar kamar ketika bel itu terus saja mengganggu gendang telinganya. Ia masuk ke kamar Itachi, dan kecewa berat ketika mendapati kakaknya terlelap tanpa ekspresi. Ah... sialan Itachi, kenapa dia harus tidur pada jam seperti ini.

Uchiha bungsu itu tak punya pilihan kecuali membukakan pintu untuk siapapun diluar itu. Oh ayolah... kenapa ia mendadak jadi paranoid begini? Apa mungkin akal sehatnya benar-benar luntur sekarang?

"Yang diluar itu pasti cuma... tamu." Ya tamu, memang seorang tamu. Ada sedikit rasa gugup yang terlampau penuh di rongga dadanya ketika dengan terpaksa ia membuka daun pintu.

"S-Sakura?" Ini benar Sakura ya?

Gadis Haruno itu berdiri di sana, di teras rumah kediaman Uchiha dengan payung berwarna merah muda yang basah. Dan... gadis itu juga basah.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tidur." Ia menghela napas lega, menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik yang sejak tadi ditentengnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa malam-malam begini datang kemari?" Ada banyak sekali yang janggal, dan ini... benar Sakura kan? Oh man... ini Sakura, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke mulai mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku membawakan ini." Sebuah kotak makan yang entah apa isinya.

"Apa itu?" Gelombang keingingtahuan membuatnya tak berpikir bahwa gadis di depannya itu kedinginan.

"Kue... cokelat, kau biasanya suka kue cokelat kan? Aku membuatnya sendiri." Senyumnya terkembang di bibirnya yang gemetaran.

Baru setelah hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya, dan meninggalkan rasa dingin yang menyakitkan, ia baru berpikir untuk membawa si gadis masuk. Lagipula, Itachi tak akan bangun. Efek obat yang diminumnya tadi pasti masih bekerja.

"Oh..." sumpah ia terkesan, Sakura jauh-jauh kesini, saat malam dan hujan hanya untuk memberikan kue. "Masuklah, di sini benar-benar dingin." Ia mempersilakan si gadis masuk duluan, baru setelah itu tangannya kembali menutup pintu..

Ruang tamu benar-benar hening. Sakura pikir, terakhir kali ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, cat hijau masih menjadi latar tunggal di sana, dan warna cerah dari hijau muda benar-benar tampak segar. Namun sekarang sudah berbeda, catnya sudah diganti menjadi biru, biru Muda seperti langit cerah di musim semi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Sakura mulai duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal, menggosokkan telapak tangannya beberapa kali.

"Mmm... ya, orang tuaku sedang ke rumah bibi." Dan ia tisak harus mengatakan keberadaan Itachi kan? Sasuke agak gelisah, dan ia masih berdiri terpaku di dekat si gadis. "Kubuatkan cokelat panas ya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Mmm..." dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku boleh... meminjam selimut atau... jaket? Aku benar-benar kedinginan." Suaranya terbata, antara ragu dan kedinginan. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti di dekap oleh bongkahan es menyakitkan.

"Oh ya, tentu." Pemuda itu menuju kamarnya, mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna navy. Ini salah satu jaket kesayangannya. Dan sepertinya, tidak masalah jika dipinjam si gadis.

"Terima kasih." Sakura berucap ketika jaket yang diulurkan Sasuke padanya telah benar-benar berada di tangannya.

"Hm..." kini Uchiha bungsu itu mulai duduk, mengambil tempat paling dekat dengan Sakura, dan mengamati makhluk cantik itu selama memakai jaket. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk membantu, benar-benar tipikal pria tidak romantis.

"Ini kuenya, ku harap kau suka." Tangan rampingnya mulai membuka kotak makan persegi berwarna merah muda. Mengulurkannya pada Sasuke yang awalnya hanya diam mengamati.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengambil sepotong kecil kue cokelat yang kelihatan menggiurkan itu. Mengunyahnya perlahan, bagai tersihir rasanya... demi Tuhan, ini sangat lezat, manis dan oh... cokelatnya begitu pekat di lidah. Ia menyuakainya, atau lebih tepatnya... jatuh hati.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ragu-ragu Sakura betanya. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang mungkin saja menimbulkan kekecewaan, ia takut membuat si pemuda kecewa akan rasanya.

"Ini... fantastis, kau... sejak kapan suka memasak?" Sebersit senyum lega yang ditunjukkan Sakura melunturkan rasa kesal yang sejak tadi bersarang di hatinya.

Tidak salahkan tersenyum bangga karena mendapat pujian demikian? Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat kala Sasuke tampak begitu mempesona dengan senyuman tulus itu. "Sebenarnya sudah lama, aku ikut klub tataboga."

Uchiha muda mengangguk, ia mendengarkan setiap yang diceritakan gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Sakura benar-benar ekspresif, dia bukan lagi gadis pendiam dan canggung seperti dulu. Dan senyuman itu, oh man... gadis merah muda itu benar-benar cantik. Kenapa selama ini ia seolah menutup mata pada satu fakta itu.

Mereka mengakhiri acara mengobrol malam itu ketika jam di ruang tamu menunjuk pukul 9 tepat. Sakura harus benar-benar pulang sebelum sang ibu mengomel panjang lebar karena ia mengulangi hal buruknya beberapa waktu lalu, pulang kelewat malam.

Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Selama perjalanan naik bus, mereka tidak berhenti tertawa, menertawakan banyak hal soal betapa cerobohnya Sasuke yang tidur di kelas ketika Pak Guru Kakuzu sedang merenarangkan pelajaran fisika yang... mmm... kelewat membosankan, namun juga menegangkan.

Sasuke pikir ia memang jatuh hati, jatuh hati pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Dan... sudahlah... lupakan soal rencana memutuskan itu. Ia bisa pikirkan nanti, dan tidak penting apakah Gaara memang menyukai Sakura atau tidak. Itu bukan urusannya.

 **TBC**

apa ini? setelah tak baca ulang kok mainstream banget #pundung di pojokan

haduh... maaf membuat readers semua menunggu, dan makasih banyak sudah bersedia baca sampai chapter ini :)

author putuskan akan update fic ini tiap sabtu.

oke sekian.

RnR please :)


	5. chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 **Pretend**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

"Ini malam minggu kawan, kau tidak kencan?" Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke, setelah mengobrak-abrik total lemari es milik Naruto.

Sasuke tetap menikmati biskuit kacang yang disodorkan Naruto padanya tadi. "Kau sendiri? "

Sai hanya terkekeh pelan.

Sementara itu Naruto sibuk dengan kucing peliharaannya yang tidak berhenti berkeliaran di sekitarnya. "Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini? Aku kan sudah memberimu makan." Bocah pirang itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Pergi sana, aku sedang malas bermain denganmu."

Gaara yang duduk di sofa dekat jendela menertawakan tingkah Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tak ubahnya anak kecil yang berpikir bahwa seekor kucing mungkin saja akan mengerti bahasanya. Benar-benar bodoh.

Tapi... barangkali si kucing memang sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa Naruto, hingga hafal apapun yang disuruhkan padanya. Karena beberapa detik kemudian si kucing sudah melenggang pergi setelah gumaman ngeongnya yang kelewat kecewa.

"Kiba kemana?" Gaara bertanya, hanya mengarahkan pandangan pada Naruto bukan yang lain.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Bocah itu baru saja jadian dengan si muka barbie dari kelas A itu." Naruto berjalan ke arah Gaara, tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Sasuke dan Sai di sofa seberang.

"Siapa?" Kerutan kening menggores jelas di wajah pria Sabaku No itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh keren..."

"Kenapa?" Naruto tak paham. Memilih meminum kopi hangatnya sembari menanti lawan bicaranya memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh man, kau tahu sendiri jika Yamanaka Ino benar-benar susah ditakhlukkan. Dan hebat jika Kiba bisa meluluhkan hatinya."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Sai tak begitu peduli pada adegan apapun soal Gaara dan Naruto yang tengah membicarakan hubungan romansa si Inuzuka, ia tak tertarik, sebab gadis yang berhasil ditakhlukkan Kiba pernah terang-terangan menolaknya di depan banyak orang, itu menyebalkan. "Shion sedang ada urusan, dia tidak bisa diganggu." Ia melirik pada si Uchiha, berharap mendapatkan alasan. "Kau? Sakura sibuk atau..."

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu soal itu? Kau pikir hubungan ini serius? Huh." Sasuke memutar bola mata kesal, suasana hatinya jadi memburuk dan tak lagi minat untuk melanjutkan acara makan biskuitnya.

Kali ini Gaara dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan padanya, teriakan barusan kiranya menarik perhatian mereka.

"Sekarang aku mau tanya." Gaara mendadak melontarkan kalimat demikian, membuat yang lain mulai diam. Apalagi beberapa hari ini kedua pria itu tak saling bicara tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sasuke tak ragu lagi menatap iris hazel Gaara yang seperti menantangnya. Apa yang ia takutkan? Gaara sama sekali tak berbahaya, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa tak masuk akal berada pada situasi seperti ini.

"Sakura punya salah apa padamu? Dulu kau memutuskan gadis itu karena kau lebih memilih Karin, dan sekarang kau menjadikan dia pacarmu..lagi, tapi seolah-olah kau ingin mempermainkannya. Kurasa dia benar-benar mencintamu, kau itu pura-pura buta atau buta sungguhan?" Kalimatnya sarat akan emosi yang seperti meledak-ledak.

Sasuke mulai mengerti sekarang, ia tak ragu lagi jika Gaara sebenarnya memang menyukai si Haruno. "Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku? Padahal bukan kau yang ku sakiti?" Ia tersenyum sinis. "Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jika kau memang tidak benar-benar mencintai Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya saja? Akan mudah kan jika begitu? Kau selalu beralasan jika Naruto di sini yang salah karena telah memberikan konsekuensi yang aneh dalam taruhan kalian. Harusnya tidak sampai selama ini kau membuat Sakura begitu percaya pada cinta palsu yang kau tunjukkan itu." Helaan napas pemuda itu terdengar kasar. "Seolah kau punya semacam dendam pada gadis itu dan berusaha membuatnya cinta mati padamu lalu kau memutuskannya. Apa itu rencanamu?"

"Kenapa kau sampai marah seperti orang gila? Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura?" Kali ini Sasuke tak lagi berusaha beramah-tamah. Membiarkan emosinya yang buruk meletup-letup mengerikan di ubun-ubunnya. Sekali-kali ia pikir perlu untuk menggertak anak itu.

Gara mengabaikan tuduhan Sasuke padanya. Tepat ketika mereka nyaris kembali saling melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kasar, Naruto menyela.

"Sudah cukup!" Ia berdiri diantara mereka seolah mengumpamakan dirinya adalah super hero yang memang dibutuhkan di saat genting. "Kalian ini apa-apaan?"

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Sai menekuk wajahnya dan berpikir bahwa Kiba begitu beruntung tak berada di situasi saat ini.

Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara sama-sama diam, tak saling pandang. Suasana makin canggung dan Sai rasa pertemanan mereka nyaris pecah, siapa yang memulai semua ini?

"Orang tuamu pulang jam berapa?" Shimura mengeluarkan suara, tak biasa dengan keadaan canggung dan suasana hening seperti saat ini.

Naruto mengerling jam dinding yang tengah menunjuk pukul 8 malam. "Masih lama, oh ayolah... mereka sedang menghadiri acara reuni SMP. Betapa lama tak bertemu dengan kawan-kawan zaman SMP yang mungkin sudah agak kabur di ingatan. Mereka tak akan menghabiskan waktu 1 atau 2 jam saja."

Sai mengangguk, dan sayangnya ia ingin segera pulang dan menyeret Sasuke untuk pulang bersamanya, kemudian menginterogasi pemuda itu. Tapi... apa ia mampu? Melihat Sasuke marah saja nembuatnya tak lagi berminat mengajaknya bicara.

Sasuke tak memakan biskuit kacangnya lagi, sibuk dengan ponselnya yang bahkan begitu membosankan. Tak ada game ataupun aplikasi apapun yang bisa menghiburnya. Dan tidak mungkin ia pulang sekarang, Itachi pasti belum tidur. Padahal niatnya menghadiri undangan Naruto juga untuk menghindari ceramah panjang lebar sang kakak yang sangat-sangat memusingkan, dan benar-benar tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi malah pertengkaran gila ini yang ia dapatkan, menyebalkan.

Helaan napas Gaara terdengar kacau. Ia beberapa kali mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman bunga. Agak menyesal karena ulahnya yang terlalu ikut campur urusan orang itu. Lagipula benar, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangkut pautkannya dalam konsekuensi akhirnya. Jadi... seharusnya ia tak perlu terlalu... mmm... sok peduli pada orang lain begini.

Pada akhirnya, malam itu Sasuke pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang meluap-luap dari dasar hatinya. 'Apa iya Gaara mencintai gadis itu? ...'

.

.

Kelas D bukanlah kelas yang dipenuhi anak-anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Dan kemauan belajar mereka pun sama, di bawah rata-rata, tak lebih besar dari anak-anak yang berada di kelas A. Jadi... ketika bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, mereka dengan semangat menggebu mulai meringkasi alat tulis. Seperti baru saja menemukan makanan setelah seminggu tak makan. Istirahat akan membuat otak mereka sedikit lebih baik, itulah hal pertama yang terlontar dalam pikiran para murid yang mulai berhamburan keluar kelas tersebut. Padahal Pak Guru Asuma baru saja keluar dari kelas semenit yang lalu.

Sai berdiri di depan meja Kiba, memasang ekspresi yang menyiratkan 'kau beruntung sekali ya' namun tak terucap. "Mau ke kantin?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Naruto sudah melenggang duluan keluar kelas. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya tanpa perlu menunggu yang lain, lagipula mereka juga akan mengikutinya tanpa disuruh.

Sasuke sudah nyaris berdiri dari bangkunya ketika Sai dan Kiba telah berjalan melewati pintu. Namun urung, seorang gadis dengan napas kacau dan kotak makan yang tergenggam erat di tangannya kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sakura?"

Si gadis tersenyum sangat manis, meski rasa nyeri di kedua kakinya terasa begitu nyata. "Aku takut kau sudah pergi ke kantin, syukurlah... aku tidak terlambat."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, mengerling sekilas pada beberapa siswi yang mulai berbisik-bisik, dasar tukang gosip. "Lalu... apa itu?"

Sakura mengulurkan kotak makan pada si pemuda, merasa bahagia sekali saat tangan pria itu menyambut uluran tangannya. "Aku membuatkanmu sushi, kuharap kau suka." Ia memberi jeda, seperti ragu untuk mengatakan. "Aku sering melihatmu makan di kantin, jadi... Ku pikir pada jam-jam seperti ini kau pasti lapar."

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, bukan salah tingkah atau apa. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura sering memperhatikannya membuatnya merasa dicintai. "Oh... terimakasih."

"Kita bawa ke taman?"

Pemuda itu baru menyadari jika Gaara masih berada di dalam kelas, dan memperhatikannya. Jadi ketimbang pergi ke taman sekolah dan diperhatikan banyak orang, ia lebih memilih di sini, mengabaikan para siswi tukang gosip itu. Karena membuat Gaara merasa cemburu sepertinya lebih menyenangkan. "Mmm... aku sedang malas keluar, di sini saja ya."

"Tapi... ya... kalau kau menginginkannya, tidak masalah." Sakura mulai duduk di kursi dekat Sasuke. Mengarahkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, takut jika kehadirannya mungkin tak begitu disukai. "Hei... Gaara." Ia melambai rendah ketika mendapati bocah Sabaku No itu duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang.

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum, namun menyembunyikan sebuah rasa kesal di balik bibir yang dipaksa melengkung tersebut.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, sepertinya... bukan ide bagus juga berada di tempat ini bersama Sakura. "Aku tidak sabar memakan sushinya. Aku sudah lapar." Sumpah ia membual, merasa tak suka saja ada interaksi antara Gaara dan Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara, si Haruno membukakan kotak makannya, dan tertawa pelan mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat tak sabar memakan masakannya.

Uchiha muda itu tak peduli lagi pada cap yang selama ini disandangnya. Cuek, tidak romantis, menyebalkan dan bla bla bla. Ia memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat baik, dan tertawa dalam hati tiap kali melirik ke arah Gaara dan mendapatinya makin menampakkan ekspresi kesal. Ini memang yang ia inginkan, rasakan itu.

Lalu... ada fakta yang benar-benar disadarinya. Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya nyaman. Hmmm... Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

.

.

Adalah hal bagus ketika tak ada Gaara pada latihan basket siang itu. Semoga saja rapat OSIS tak pernah berakhir, supaya si Sabaku No itu tak berada di dekatnya pada keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke membiarkan peluhnya menetes, tak peduli pada lututnya yang berdenyut-denyut dan merasa lupa bahwa napasnya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Lemparan bola dari Naruto dapat ia tangkap dengan mudah. Dan kali ini dengan semangat yang mengisi tiap jengkal tubuhnya, ia mulai mendribel bola menuju ring lawan.

Dan... sempurna. Bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika bola basket yang ia lempar berhasil menembus ring lawan.

"Luar biasa." Sai menepuk pundaknya. Merasa begitu bangga. "Kita istirahat dulu." Teriaknya pada Naruto dan Kiba yang memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Baru juga sampai di tepi lapangan. Sasuke mendapati Sakura berdiri di sana. Menatapnya dengan iris yang penuh dengan pancaran luka. Ia belum sempat menghampiri si gadis, dan tiba-tiba Haruno muda berlari ke arahnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba menamparnya.

"Aku salah apa padamu? Aku salah apa?" Teriakan Sakura yang melengking menarik perhatian murid-murid di sana.

Bahkan bola yang dipegang Naruto, kini menggelinding tanpa tujuan.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali mempermainkanku? Ku pikir, kau kembali lagi padaku karena kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku, tapi apa? Aku salah. Kau lebih hina dibanding siapapun di dunia ini." Air matanya turun, berlinangan menyedihkan. Dan hidungnya terasa basah, sakit sekali ketika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang namun orang itu menganggapmu tidak lebih dari teman. Atau... lebih buruk dari teman, semacam menganggapmu... mainan.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sasuke untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Ia pikir tamparan Sakura barusan hanya mimpi yang mendadak menyerangnya ketika ia tengah terlelap. Tapi... hei ini nyata, dan gadis di hadapannya tampak sangat-sangat terluka. "Sakura..."

'Plak'

Satu tamparan lagi yang mendarat di tempat yang sama. Rasa pedih dari tamparan pertama belum juga usai, dan ditambah dengan tamparan kedua yang rasanya seolah merobek daging pipinya. Namun ia tahu, ini tidak lebih menyakitkan dibanding fakta yang telah diketahui Sakura.

"Aku berusaha menerimamu kembali karena ku pikir, kau tulus kali ini." Serabutan gadis itu menghapus air matanya. Mengabaikan berbagai macam opini yang mungkin dipikirkan Banyak siswa yang tengah memperhatikan ulahnya. Ia terlampau marah hingga tak bisa mengendapkannya barang 5 menit saja. "Aku... benar-benar mencintaimu. Masih mencintaimu bahkan ketika kau meninggalkanku setahun yang lalu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan kau datang lagi... demi Tuhan Sasuke, kau pasti ingin tertawa jika aku bilang, kedatanganmu yang kedua kali dalam hidupku benar-benar membuatku berpikir bahwa aku telah mendapat keberuntungan yang luar biasa."

"Sakura-"

Namun gadis itu sepertinya tak mau berhenti bicara. "Dan sekarang aku bahkan berpikir kau adalah makhluk paling kejam yang pernah ku temui."

Tidak masalah jika semua lontaran kalimat menyakitkan dilemparkan padanya. Ia tahu... ini keterlaluan, dan mungkin dirinya lebih pantas mendapatkan tamparan 100 kali lagi atau bahkan 1000 kali lagi. "Saku..."

"Gaara sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, dia bilang bahwa kau mengajakku balikan lagi karena sebuah taruhan. Dan kau tak punya pilihan kecuali menepati konsekuensinya." Beberapa kali ia mengalami cegukan yang menyakitkan. Namun tangisnya masih saja belum berhenti.

Beberapa anak disana saling berbisik ketika nama Gaara disebutkan. Naruto bahkan memukul udara, yah... keterlaluan sekali, padahal niat awalnya sudah hampir tercapai, tapi Gaara malah membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Oh... Gaara sialan. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun semua kata-kata seolah tertelan dan tak bisa ia keluarkan lagi. Otaknya berpikir begitu lamban, ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa... awalnya ia memang hanya berpura-pura, tapi pada akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Sakura.

"Kau kejam, Sasuke." Gadis itu berteriak frustasi. Seolah akal sehatnya telah terbang jauh meninggalkannya, tangisnya pecah menyedihkan, membuat banyak orang bersimpati padanya.

"Sakura dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan lagi, kau pembohong, pecundang, pengkhianat. Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah mengenalmu." Seolah ada ribuan luka yang menyembul di balik urat wajah gadis itu, jejak air mata di paras itu tersisa menyakitkan.

Sasuke ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Sakura. Menenangkannya seperti ketika mereka tengah melihat film bersama. Tapi... entah kenapa ada ribuan penyesalan yang menggantung di ulu hatinya.

"Aku benci padamu!" Baru setelah kalimat itu terucap, si gadis berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tak menemukan kata apapun yang dapat diucapkannya. Namun detik berikutnya, kakinya sudah terayun meninggalkan lantai gedung olah raga. Berharap bisa mengejar Sakura dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Suara riuh ketika dua pasangan yang baru saja bertengkar hebat itu keluar lapangan. Drama kacangan yang mereka saksikan mendadak berhenti dengan adegan yang tragis.

"Malang sekali nasibnya. Dapat tamparan, dapat malu juga." Sai bergumam, merasa prihatin dengan hal yang tengah menimpa Sasuke. "Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika berhasil mengejar Sakura?"

"Mana aku tahu?" Naruto mendadak ikut kesal. Padahal ia kira Sasuke sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada Sakura. Jika memang pada akhirnya seperti itu, mungkin Sasuke tidak harus membocorkan alasan awalnya mendekati Sakura. Tapi Gaara menghancurkan semuanya. Ya Tuhan... level kecewa Sakura pada Sasuke pasti jauh lebih tinggi sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **gimana? karma buat Sasuke masih kurang kah? :D**

 **review ya :)**


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Pretend**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Sasuke benar-benar mengecewakan. Tak ada Sakura ketika ia telah keluar dari gedung olah raga, entah lari kemana gadis itu. Dan kini ia diliputi rasa bersalah yang tebalnya melebihi kerak bumi.

"Kemana dia?" Rasa menyesal bercampur marah mengaduk seluruh akal sehatnya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tidak pernah sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Oh... Gaara sialan, kapan coba si brengsek itu mengatakan kenyataan tersebut pada Sakura? Benar-benar mengajak ribut.

Iris hitamnya mengerling jam tangan yang kini nyaris menunjuk pukul 5 sore. Rapat OSIS akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dan ketimbang mengejar Sakura dan menjelaskan semua kemustahilan yang mungkin tidak akan dipercayai oleh si gadis, ia lebih memilih memutar haluan. Menunggu rapat OSIS berakhir.

Tak peduli pada banyaknya siswa yang berjalan di sekitarnya, Sasuke dengan gerakan tak sabaran mulai menarik tangan Gaara, menyeretnya ke toilet pria.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Perlawanannya benar-benar tidak berguna, ia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika Sasuke ternyata sekuat ini. Rasa terkejut bagai aliran listrik yang merambat tak terkendali dalam saraf otaknya. Kenapa Sasuke mendadak menjadi sebrutal ini?

Gaara berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dan mencari alasan kenapa dirinya yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS langsung ditarik paksa menuju toilet.

'Bruk'

Satu pukulan dari kepalan tangan Uchiha menghantam telak pipi kiri Gaara.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Sabaku No berteriak, keras sekali hingga rasanya bergema diantara dinding toilet.

"Kau yang mengatakan pada Sakura mengenai taruhan itu kan?" Napasnya memburu, gelombamg panas mengisi rongga dadanya bagai vulkanik yang meluluh lantakkan segalanya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau cemburu padaku? Cemburu karena kenyataannya Sakura jauh lebih memilihku dari pada kau?" Tangannya menarik kerah seragam Gaara, membuat pemiliknya mengaduh dan meronta kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau marah? Itu kenyataannya kan?" Ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke, namun tak mampu. Meski tahu jika perlawanannya mungkin tak akan berpengaruh besar, Gaara tetap dengan penuh percaya diri menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. "Sakura berhak tahu yang sebenarnya. Kupikir... kau mungkin tersiksa dengan hubungan palsumu, kau hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan gadis itu kan. Dan... lihatlah, aku membantumu."

"Brengsek." Sasuke mengumpat, kembali memukul pipi pemuda di hadapannya.

Gaara merasakan ada yang robek pada daging di ujung bibirnya. Rasa pedih menjalar hingga mengaburkan akal sehatnya. Dengan semua kekuatannya, ia menendang Sasuke, membuat si pemuda terjengkang ke belakang hingga membentur tembok toilet. "Kenapa kau harus marah begini? Atau jangan-jangan kau... menyukai gadis itu?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Sasuke bangkit. Rasa kebas di punggungnya benar-benar menyakitkan. "Ada masalah denganmu?"

"Dengar-" belum sempat pemuda dengan surai merah itu mengucapkan sesuatu, ia sudah didorong ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur tembok dan menyisakan rasa pening.

"Aku tidak pernah butuh bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Sakura. Kenapa kau lancang sekali."

"Tindakanmu itu sudah keterlaluan. Pada akhirnya, Sakura akan tetap kecewa jika tahu yang sebenarnya." Gaara tak bisa terima kali ini, ia maju dan ganti memukul pipi Sasuke. Meninggalkan bekas merah mengerikan.

"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, bodoh." Nyaris Sasuke menendang lawan bicaranya itu. Namun Naruto datang bersama Kiba. Berdiri tepat diantara keduanya.

"Berhenti!!" Kiba berteriak lantang. Benar-benar membuat dua pemuda yang saling baku hantam itu hanya berdiri dengan deru napas tak tenang.

"Kelakuan kalian seperti anak kecil saja. Lihat tuh di luar, puluhan murid berkumpul di sana mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian." Naruto berkomentar, merasa aneh ketika melihat pipi Sasuke maupun Gaara sama-sama memerah.

"Lagipula ini karenamu juga, jika waktu itu kau tidak memaksa Sasuke balikan dengan Sakura, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi." Sai masuk ke dalam toilet setelah berhasil membubarkan kerumunan di luar.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" Naruto yang Suasana hatinya juga tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Sudah cukup!" Kiba kembali berteriak. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto dan Sai hampir membuat ulah ketika Sasuke dan Gaara baru saja menghentikan aksi gila mereka.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, mereka berlima hanya saling pandang. Tak benar-benar mengatakan apapun untuk sekedar menghentikan kebosanan menyedihkan tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus, mengusap pipinya yang baru terasa nyerinya. Lalu menyeruak diantara teman-temannya, membebaskan diri dari tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah pintu toilet kembali tertutup, Naruto mengarahkan pandangan pada Gaara. Tak benar-benar mengatakan apapun, namun sedikit merasa geram pada ulah Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Gaara dengan ekspresi tak ramah mengerling satu-persatu temannya.

"Seharusnya tak ada pertengkaran. Siapa yang memulai semua ini."

"Sudah Sai cukup." Kiba sudah ingin keluar dari tempat itu, namun urung. "Obati lukamu." Katanya pada Gaara.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang apa alasan Gaara hingga nekat membocorkan rahasia itu, atau... kenapa Sasuke harus marah sedemikian mengerikannya hanya karena pacar palsunya mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya... ada yang harus membrikan kejelasan.

.

.

Buku tugas milik Sasuke terbuka terbaikan di seluruh meja belajarnya. Angka-angka dari deretan soal matematika tak satupun membuatnya tertarik. Itu agak aneh, sebab baginya matematika itu seperti emas yang berharga, ia menyukainya. Namun, kali ini... tidak.

Itachi yang sejak tadi mengira sang adik tengah belajar, mengoceh panjang lebar tentang pertandingan sepak bola yang ia tonton di TV tadi siang, juga tentang pembawa acaranya yang sangat-sangat memuakkan. Tapi, Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang tengah dikatakan orang itu. Mengabaikannya seolah ia tengah serius belajar. Padahal jelas-jelas kini ia sedang memandangi layar ponsel yang ia letakkan di tengah buku. Beberapa kali menghubungi Sakura namun tak kunjung diangkat. Pesan-pesan permintaan maaf juga sudah ia kirimkan, malah ratusan atau jumlahnya melebihi itu, ia tak menghitung.

Kenapa efek marah Sakura membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Perasaannya begitu bercampur aduk. Antara kesal, marah, merasa bersalah, bingung, tidak tenang dan menyesal. Atau... ia harus ke rumah Sakura saja? Tapi... itu tidak mungkin, gadis itu tetap tak akan mau menemuinya.

Ia mengacak rambut frustasi, yang dianggap Itachi sebagai kebingungan pada jawaban dari soal matematika yang dikerjakan sang adik.

'Ini semua salah Gaara.' Batinnya tak berhenti berteriak begitu. Jika saja Gaara tak mengatakan kebenaran itu, Sakura tak akan semarah ini padanya. Ya Tuhan... memangnya siapa yang memulai semua ini? Oh lupakan, ia bahkan berpikir tak akan pernah memperbaiki hubungan pertemanannya dengan Gaara.

"Eh... tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menoleh, mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Itachi dengan campuran rasa kesal dan heran. Apalagi ketika tangan kiri sang kakak tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya. "Hei... sakit tahu."

"Kenapa itu? Kau... mmm... sepertinya seseorang baru saja memukulmu." Keningnya berkerut, mengekspresikan tanda tanya yang menginginkan jawaban.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa sebuah pintu baru saja memukulku." Sumpah, jawaban itu tak benar-benar ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Semakin merasa kesal ketika Itachi makin heran mendengarnya. "Sudahlah jangan tanya terus, kembali sana ke kamarmu."

Yah... sepertinya emosinya benar-benar teraduk-aduk, dan hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

.

.

Sejak tadi pagi bisik-bisik para siswi tak berhenti membicarakannya. Sasuke bukannya tak sadar, namun ia mengabaikan semuanya. Kabar mengenai hubungan palsunya bersama Sakura tersebar sangat cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tidak lupa juga mengenai Gaara. Pemuda yang banyak diidolakan banyak siswi itu akhir-akhir ini namanya agak tercemar, lantaran dianggap perusak hubungan orang.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke malas sekali pergi ke sekolah. Karena dengan begitu intensitasnya untuk bertemu Gaara akan sangat sering. Namun, jika ia tak pergi ke sekolah, ia mungkin tidak Akan bisa bertemu Sakura, itu lebih buruk.

Jadi... dengan langkah berat yang seperti tengah dibebani tumpukan beton, ia memaksakan diri berangkat sekolah. Dan... yah... semua tidak membaik secepat itu. Apalagi suasana hatinya yang makin buruk tiap jamnya hanya karena Gaara berada dalam satu kelas dengannya. Bayangkan saja kau memiliki seorang musuh yang berada di ruangan yang sama, itu benar-benar membuat segalanya tak nyaman.

"Kau ikut ke kantin?" Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya berusaha menghentikan lamunannya.

Tak ada jawaban, sepanjang pagi hingga siang ia merasa kesal sekali. Dan tak satupun berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku akan jamin kita tidak satu meja dengan yang lain." Bocah Uzumaki itu memberikan tawaran ketika Sai dan Kiba sudah mulai berdiri dari bangku. Kemungkinan besar Gaara akan ada dalam gerombolan mereka.

"Tidak." Uchiha bungsu itu mengerling singkat. "Aku tidak ikut."

Helaan napas Naruto terdengar begitu jelas. Ia mengabaikan ajakan Sai maupun Kiba, dan melengos tak sudi ketika Gaara mengarahkan pandangan padanya. "Aku tahu... dia... memang menyebalkan."

'Kheh' Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Kau tidak tahu. Sebab kau tidak berada dalam posisiku dan lagi... kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan bocah rambut api itu."

Naruto diam beberapa saat. "Mungkin... aku memang tidak berada di posisimu. Tidak tahu bagaimana rasa kesalmu. Tapi... aku punya deskripsi kekesalan sendiri mengenai Gaara."

Ada yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dari kalimat Naruto barusan, namun ia berusaha tak ambil pusing. "Lupakan saja. Pergi sana ke kantin! Aku mau ke toilet." Ia mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. Mengabaikan bocah Uzumaki itu yang menatap tak percaya mengenai sikap teman dekatnya tersebut.

Mata biru Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke hingga si pemuda berbelok dan tak lagi tampak dalam penglihatannya.

.

.

Sasuke bertemu Sakura di dekat perpustakaan. Membuyarkan segala rencana untuk pergi ke toilet dan membasuh muka, Sakura lebih penting daripada menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang menjemukan.

"Sakura..." panggilnya, namun tak ada sahutan.

Gadis itu tetap saja berjalan dengan tumpukan bukunya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. Ia tetap tak peduli bahkan ketika telah tiga kali namanya disebut.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ternyata diabaikan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Pasti Sakura benar-benar sakit hati ketika ia meninggalkannya tempo hari, tanpa alasan, tanpa penjelasan, hanya kata 'kita putus' dan itu pasti sangat menyebalkan.

Ada banyak murid di sana, saling berbisik membicarakan keduanya. Namun tak satupun dari mereka membuat Sasuke merasa malu atau bagaimana, tak peduli lagi mengenai harga dirinya. Kali ini ia tidak boleh lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat Sakura mau memaafkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya kemudian.

Sakura tak ingin peduli, ia tetap saja berjalan. Meski langkahnya lebih pelan dari yang tadi, entah ada yang memperhatikan perubahan itu atau tidak. Sejujurnya, pengakuan Sasuke di tempat umum seperti saat ini merupakan hal yang langka. Andai saja hubungan mereka tidak sedang merenggang seperti saat ini, ia pasti akan tertawa bahagia, menganggap Sasuke adalah pria paling romantis di dunia ini. Namun kesadarannya membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa pria itu hanya seorang penipu yang kejam. Hampir, air matanya kembali turun karena mendadak hatinya terasa begitu ngilu. Tapi semua itu berusaha ia tahan, ia tidak boleh sampai menangis di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Pemuda itu mengulanginya. Membiarkan para murid memandangnya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam, angkuh dan terlalu cuek mengatakan hal semacam itu di depan banyak orang. "Kau menginginkan bukti yang seperti apa?"

Yang diajak bicara terus saja melangkah, dan bahkan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ya Tuhan... Sasuke ingin sekali mengejarnya, namun melihat Nyonya Shizune berhenti di ambang pintu perpustakaan dan menatapnya heran, ia jadi urung.

Wanita itu menggeleng tak percaya, sembari mendecak karena sangguh-sungguh tak habis pikir dengan ulah Sasuke yang seperti mempermalukan Dirinya di depan umum. Sasuke bahkan tak peduli.

Pemuda itu membungkuk singkat pada si Nyonya penjaga perpustakaan, seolah mengisyaratkan permintaan maafnya jika ulahnya barusan terlalu mengganggu. Lalu tanpa banyak kata ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut, masih dengan banyak beban yang bergelayut di pikirannya, dan semuanya tentang Sakura.

.

.

Yah... tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Memperhatikan gadis yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mengganggu pikirannya, tanpa berani mendekatinya langsung. Jujur saja menunggu diam-diam si merah muda itu menyelesaikan tugasnya di perpustakaan benar-benar menjemukan. Apalagi tanpa ada kegiatan jelas yang dapat ia lakukan, dan lagi... ia juga belum sempat pulang sejak 5 jam lalu.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar menjadi pengecut sekarang, ia duduk tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, dan tak berani mendekati gadis itu. Ya Tuhan... ini mengerikan, mana tahu ia jika perasaannya bisa berbalik 180 derajat seperti ini.

Jadi... ketika Sakura telah meringkasi alat tulisnya, pemuda itu bersorak gembira dalam hati. Mungkin... ia akan mencoba mendekati si gadis setelah ini.

Tubuh Sakura yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, kaki jenjangnya menapak lelah di lantai kusam tempat penuh buku tersebut. Baru setelah si Haruno telah melewati pintu keluar, Sasuke berdiri, menyeret kaki lelahnya yang beberapa kali mengalami kesemutan.

Oh man, ini mengerikan. Ia benar-benar tak siap harus berhadapan dengan gadis itu lagi. Tapi segala emosi di hatinya bercampur menjadi satu, dan tak ingin menunggu besok untuk menuntaskan segala urusan yang membebani ini.

Hingga Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati si pemuda berdiri canggung di belakangnya.

Sasuke agak terkejut, tak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan mrngucapkan nama gadis itu saja tak mampu. Dan... kecewa berat ketika Sakura mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku berada di perpustakaan dan kau tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke mulai berucap, berjalan di belakang Sakura dan mulai bingung dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Si gadis tetap saja seperti yang tadi, sangat-sangat tak ingin peduli.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Jantungnya rasanya melompat-lompat acak, memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya seolah tak stabil. "Aku tahu kau pasti marah sekali padaku. Oke... yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar." Ia menghela napas. Beruntungnya tak ada lalu lalang orang, hanya beberapa angkutan umum yang masih beroperasi pada jam seperti ini.

"Awalnya aku hanya kalah taruhan main basket bersama Naruto, dan dia menyuruhku balikan lagi denganmu. Kau bisa bayangkan? Itu konsekuensi yang memalukan. Apalagi setelah aku memutuskanmu, hubungan diantara kita jadi canggung. Tapi... hanya karena aku tak ingin dianggap pengecut aku menyanggupinya. Ku pikir... aku bisa memutuskanmu secepat mengatakan ingin balikan lagi denganmu, tapi ternyata tidak." Oh... bagus, ia sekarang lebih mirip orang gila yang mengoceh sendirian.

Sasuke mendecak, mencoba tak ambil pusing soal dirinya yang diabaikan atau harga dirinya yang benar-benar dipertaruhkan di sini. Ia hanya tak ingin begitu egois, dan membiarkan rasa bersalah mengendap lebih dalam di hatinya.

"Baru-baru ini, aku menyadari sesuatu, kenapa nenekmu harus meninggal waktu itu. Pasti karena Tuhan tidak ingin aku berpisah denganmu." Yang ini mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi otaknya tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, seolah segala yang ia katakan tak benar-benar berdasar dari otak. "Karena jujur saja, aku benar-benar ingin memutuskanmu waktu itu."

Sakura masih tak bergeming, dia tetap saja berjalan tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang. Menganggap ia hanya berjalan sendirian, tak ada seorangpun di sana, mengabaikan Sasuke yang terus bicara panjang lebar. Mmm... seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Dan satu lagi." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau ingin tahu kan kenapa aku memutuskanmu setahun yang lalu."

Kali ini kalimat terakhir si pemuda membuatnya tertarik, ia agak mengerling ke belakang. Beraharap Sasuke akan benar-benar mengakhiri keingintahuannya selama setahun belakangan.

"Selain karena Aku tertarik dengan Karin, ada alasan lain. Aku sangat kesal padamu."

Sakura mencermatinya, agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut sembari mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesal padanya.

"Kau sering keluar bersama si ketua klub Karate itu kan? Si Hyuuga Neji."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, Sakura mendadak tertawa, merasakan otot pipinya yang beberapa hari ini rasanya mengendur kini seolah tertarik terlalu kuat. Tak tahan juga mendengar ceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi yang disampaikan pemuda itu sejak tadi.

Mendapati reaksi demikian, pemuda itu mengerutkan kening heran. Apakah alasannya terdengar begitu lucu? "Eh?"

Sakura menoleh, gurat kemarahan sedikit luntur dari paras cantiknya. "Ya Tuhan... Sasuke, waktu itu aku hanya 2 kali keluar bersama Neji, dan itu hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas prakarya. Kebetulan aku satu kelompok dengannya, lagipula bukankah waktu itu aku sudah izin padamu?" Yah... entah bagaimana, Sasuke yang kemarin membuatnya sangat kesal hingga nyaris mendoakannya supaya malaikat maut segera mencabut nyawanya, kini... membuatnya kembali luluh. Siapa yang bisa disalahkan, ia terlanjur cinta mati pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum, ada sebersit rasa bahagia ketika usahanya kali ini berhasil.

"Ya. Aku izin keluar untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Hyuuga." Gadis ini begitu bersemangat menjelaskan alasannya, merasa lega jika permasalahannya ternyata hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Meski yah... kau tahu sendiri, baru saja hatinya serasa beku dan kini mendadak mencair.

Sasuke mulai berani lebih dekat, ia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah di gadis. "Kau menyebutnya Hyuuga, jadi itu pasti Hinata bukan Neji."

Keduanya tertawa. Mengabaikan angin malam yang berhembus menggigit kulit dan seolah meretakkan tulang. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka berpisah ternyata hanya sebuah masalah sepele. Oh ya Tuhan... Sakura selalu nyaris tak bisa tidur di awal-awal perpisahan mereka, memikirkan apa yang salah dengan sikapnya hingga Sasuke meninggalkannya, namun waktu itu, Sasuke tak mau mengatakan apapun sebagai alasan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Gaara lagi." Ucap Sasuke ketika tawa mereka akhirnya berhenti.

Haruno muda itu menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. Bukannya ia tidak tahu mengenai pertengkaran Sasuke dan Gaara beberapa hari lalu, tapi tetap saja, perintah Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi... kau ingin aku menghabisi Gaara?"

Sakura menghela napas kesal. Apa-apaan Sasuke ini, kenapa dia menjadi sedemikian sensitif? "Kau ini kenapa Sasu? Lagipula Gaara mendekatiku bukan tanpa maksud."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening. Ingin menyanggah kalimat Sakura yang seolah menganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar. Namun, dia tetap diam. Menanti si gadis melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia sedang berusaha mendekati Matsuri, si anggota klub tari itu, adik kelas kita. Kebetulan dia tetanggaku dan Gaara tertarik padanya." Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna, sebab Sasuke tampak begitu terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan.

Uchiha bungsu itu merasa kepalanya seperti dipukul seseorang menggunakan tongkat milik neptunus. Demi Tuhan... jika hanya itu alasannya ia kan tidak harus marah-marah pada Gaara seperti orang gila. Dan pada akhirnya ia tertawa, merasa senang sekaligus merasa bersalah. Barangkali ia harus menarik semua kata-katanya yang 'tidak sudi lagi memperbaiki hubungan pertemanannya dengan Gaara'. Kenyataannya, dirinya yang mengalami banyak salah paham disini. "Ya... kau kan tidak bilang dari awal jika masalahnya seperti itu."

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Gaara!" Kali ini perintahnya mutlak.

"Ya, akan aku lakukan." Tangannya dengan gemas mengacak rambut gadisnya. "Kau tahu Sakura? Aku bisa saja berpura-pura mencintai seseorang ketika tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mencintai ketika aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sumpah... Sakura meleleh mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke belum pernah menjadi seseorang seromantis ini. Dan... ia tersipu dengan Perut yang seolah dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tak bisa mengatakan apapun, senyum si pemilik iris sehitam jelaga itu begitu tampak sempurna di hadapannya. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi meninggalkanku."

"Tentu saja. Aku berharap Tuhan berbaik hati untuk tetap melabuhkan hatiku padamu." Ia menertawakan kalimatnya.

"Dan..."

Sasuke menanti kelanjutan kalimat itu. Begitu tak sabar hingga belum semenit rasanya sudah setahun.

"Jangan terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan." Tawa mengiringi kerlingan matanya, menganggap sikap ceroboh Sasuke sebagai lelucon paling tak menyenangkan di dunia. "Kau benar-benar tampak bodoh ketika bertindak seperti itu, seolah otakmu tak punya pikiran saja."

Sasuke terkekeh, sedikit kesal dengan olokan Sakura barusan. Tapi itu kan memang kenyataannya, dan ia tak memiliki alasan untuk mengelak. Terserah saja sih apa yang dikatakan Sakura tentangnya. Yang jelas gadis itu sedikit melunak, itu artinya ia masih memiliki kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki diri. Kali ini, dengan segala tekad yang terkumpul rapi dalam hati dan pikirannya, ia berjanji, bukan hanya pada Sakura tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi. Semoga saja itu berhasil.

.

.

Gaara membiarkan lampu tidur di kamarnya menyala redup. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, namun tak benar-benar berniat memejamkan matanya. Tadi siang Naruto memarahinya habis-habisan, Uzumaki bilang dialah perusak rencananya. Tapi... hei... siapa yang sebenarnya salah disini? Kenapa semuanya ingin benar sendiri. Ia kira dirinyalah yang paling benar, sebab menyembunyikan kebohongan adalah sebuah kegiatan negatif yang ujung-ujungnya akan menimbulkan sakit hati. Dan ia mengungkapkan kebenarannya, rasanya... itu sama sekali tidak salah. Namun, karena hal itu Sasuke dan Naruto menghujaninya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan yang sangat-sangat tidak patut untuk di dengar.

Lagipula... Naruto itu tidak waras atau bagaimana sih? Bisa-bisanya merencanakan kembalinya Sasuke dan Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas perpisahan mereka dulu adalah hal yang paling tak ingin diingat dua pasangan itu. Tapi... yah... mungkin saja hal itu berhasil, yang jelas Sasuke entah bagaimana bisa merasa kembali terpikat pada Sakura. Hmmm... Sakura memang cantik siapa yang tidak suka.

Ketika ia masih sibuk berguling kesana-kemari, ponselnya mendadak berbunyi. Awalnya ia kira hanya lupa mematikan alarm, karena tidak mungkin ada yang menelfon malam-malam begini, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Namun ia segera bangkit, jangan-jangan itu benar-benar panggilan. Mengerikan jika saja seorang anggota OSIS tiba-tiba memberitahunya bahwa rapat akan dilaksanakan malam ini juga, oh tidak... semoga tidak.

Alangkah mengejutkannya ketika nama Sasuke tertera di sana. Ragu untuk mengangkat, tapi tidakkah ia terlihat pengecut jika membiarkannya saja. Maka dengan gerakan lamban ia mulai mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo."

"Oh, hai... mmm..." ada jeda yang berisi keraguan, hening beberapa saat membuat semuanya terasa canngung.

"Kenapa?" Gaara mengerutkan kening, nada bicara Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia dengar terakhir kali.

"Aku minta maaf." Kalimat itu begitu spontan.

Gaara bahkan mengira Sasuke kesurupan atau mengalami amnesia mendadak, hingga melupakan pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu. "Apa?" Tentu saja ia terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Rasa sakit dari pukulan Uchiha itu saja masih terasa nyeri di pipinya.

"Kau kan tidak bilang jika motifmu mendekati Sakura karena ingin dekat dengan Matsuri." Sasuke tak lagi memberikan tedeng aling-aling dalam kalimatnya.

Sabaku No terkejut bukan main. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Aku tahu sendiri." Tawa pemuda di seberang itu terdengar nyaring, meski sedikit terselip kecanggungan. "Kalau kau memberitahuku sejak awal, aku kan juga bisa membantu."

Kini giliran Gaara yang tertawa. Keras sekali hingga lupa jika ini malam, bisa saja sang ayah mendobrak pintu kamarnya karena mengira dirinya kerasukan roh jahat. Oke... itu berlebihan, tapi siapa yang tahu opini orang lain.

"Jadi... kita bisa berdamai kan?"

Gaara berhenti tertawa, Hatinya sedikit merasa lega. "Ya... setelah aku memukul pipi kirimu, supaya impas."

Ada keheningan panjang di seberang sana. Hingga Gaara pikir si Uchiha itu mungkin saja marah padanya.

"Oke, kau boleh memukulku besok."

Yakinlah, itu hanya sebuah candaan, namun Sasuke sebenarnya kan memang pantas mendapat balasan. Hanya saja Gaara itu kelewat baik.

Namun lebih dari apapun, perseteruan dalam persahabatan itu akan selalu terjadi. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan perseteruan itu. Menyadari siapa yang salah dan perlu meminta maaf. Dan yang bersangkutan berhak memberikan maaf. Bukan begitu?

 **END**

 **Kalau ada yg berpikir 'eh, kayaknya aku pernah baca deh chap ini.' yup, chap ini udah pernah tak publish, cuma ini akhirnya udah tak ubah.**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan mengecewakan. Apapun pendapat kalian, aku coba hargai. Oke, makasih buat yg udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini. Kalau ga keberatan, tinggalkan review yg positif ya...**


End file.
